The Eccentric Heir of the Hooligan Tribe
by Blue663
Summary: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, is the heir of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. But he wasn't what you'd call normal... he was skinny, weak, small, a non-Viking; he was an outcast within the tribe... but if you think his description stops there, you are gravely mistaken... for not all are what they seem... Travelling/Dragonese/Berk (I do not own HTTYD)(*LackI - Read profile for more info)
1. The land of beginnings

**(New author's note)**

**I'm done revising... I prob'bly could say...;**

**I quote "No' much hs chaenged actu'lly..." from what Gobber said in HTTYD 2...**

**Remember when I told you guys "my dear readers" that I hate this story? Well, still do, I tried harder revising it, but... meh, it'll have to do...**

**I decided to keep the old author's note since the lot of you find it funny... Truth be told I also find it funny...**

**I turned Hiccups inner monologue into italicized... I actually also find bold to be very distracting and a pain...**

**(Below here lies the author's note of my unrevised work)**

* * *

**A little bit of warning...**

**My chapters are ridiculously long, since I never knew where to stop... you might find it annoying, or nice, or maybe even great... I dunno, it's your opinion, I wish I could say I don't care, but the problem is; I DO CARE, absolutely leave reviews, go easy on me, this is a first for me so... if it displeases you, just stop reading... I want to get better, I honestly do, so leave reviews... just don't kill me... if you plan on doing so, don't use blunt weapons, make it quick and painless and... Fair...**

**Oh! Disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, and most definitely not How to Train Your Dragon, well, except maybe, most of the plot later on and some OCs –again, later on... all rights go to the amaze Cressida Cowell and, the ever so great, Dreamworks...**

**And with that I shall leave you to explore the deep recesses of my mind...**

**I'd tell you to enjoy, but bossing people I don't know is not my thing.**

* * *

*Chapter 1*

"_The land of beginnings"_

It was a little bit before the moon completely disappeared from the horizon, before the sun began to rise for work... as dots adorned the pitch black blanket covering the sky similar to how fireflies bring light to a dark cave, slowly fading away as the wind blows violently causing the fog to clear revealing a medium sized island.

_-This is Berk…_

The island is surrounded by tall sea stacks of variant sizes with steep sides but sharp edges, the ocean extensively reaching out towards the horizon in an endless pace, and large Viking guardians-like monuments with flames lit inside their mouths grasping torches, carved out of solid rock.

_-To the right you'll see tall deadly cliffs towering over raging freezing waters violently hitting whatever was on their path; perfect for __diving and swimming._

The violent splashing of waves hitting rocks jutting out from underneath cliffs slightly above the rising water level making droplets fly in all direction along with the scent of the salty sea into the air...

_-To the left you'll see a vast expanse of forests and mountains with bits of deadly rocks here and there; perfect for __occasional and entertaining rockslides, if I do say so myself..._

At the other end of the island; the abundance of trees stretched out miles covering mountains hiding what was beneath their branches and leaves successfully veiling its inhabitants...

_-and last but not the least, in the centre of it all… my village._

In the middle of the island, a little ways to the right closer to the cliffs; signs of life would be spotted in forms of indistinctly lit houses... torches along the roughly stone paved roads from houses to the docks in an effort to shed, however little it may be, a dim light...

_-The home of the Hairy Hooligans; this tribe has been here for over seven generations with three hundred years' worth of __history, and yet, every single building is new… the oldest building was erected a week ago, and honestly? They still use wood, and to think after three hundred years, you'd imagine houses being built with something… sturdier. Makes sense? No? You'll understand later… just keep up._

There were no hustling and bustling as of yet. Aside from the frequent –but une nthusiastic –patrols of the berkians a few paces from each other, there were no signs of a crowd, given it would be quite a while until the first ray of sunlight would be casted down to land...

A herd of sheep could be seen, bleating away as they grazed on a grassy spot near a farm inside a pen for sheep...

They relished in the peace brought upon them by the uneventful morning... that is, until one of them was snatched up by clawed feet/hands/paws... whatever you call them.

_-Nevermind it being a bit days north of hopeless and a couple of degrees south of freezing to death, located solidly in the meridian of misery. Though oddly enough, it isn't that hard to_ _keep warm sometimes. Despite the perfectly safe location of my home, there are always a couple of things you would be better off living without._

A loud ear-shattering horn resounded throughout the entire village, waking whatever was in the vicinity. Causing men to run through the wetness of the stepping stones and mud provided by the constant dampness of the weather, but surprisingly... no one slipped...

Torches were lit, and catapults could be seen being readied. Shouting and screaming could be heard over the clanging of metal as men and women began to scramble for their weapons; swords and axes were lifted, thrown, and made contact with hard flesh that was not of human origin.

_-This place, it snows here for nine months, the rest? Well it hails. But that doesn't stop us Vikings, residences of berk, now __does it? Stubbornness issues tend to do ridiculous things to_ _your judgement... So why should it stop THEM?_

A blast of fire passed between the Vikings...

Slowly a horned creature crept up from behind revealing a glowing pair of reptilian eyes with a piercing glare, with a hard glint reflected from its scales... it let out another fireball at a crowd of Vikings, but luckily for them despite their body mass everyone was able to dodge and the fireball hit a nearby house sending embers of flame into the air...

And was soon followed by a yelp...

_-We've been at war with these things for three hundred years... Now, does the earlier 'houses being made of wood' remark make sense? With the Big-sharp-toothed-scaly-taloned-food-stealing-fire-breathing reptiles that are just as stubborn and bull-headed as us Vikings, terrorizing us with their slightly accurate, fireballs that I could've sworn were aimed at me…_

The door of the recently flaming house was suddenly flung open and young boy leaps out into the open, he starts scurrying along and passes by a couple of Vikings, burning houses, and... Dragons

_-Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III, heir of the hooligan tribe…_

He runs along with a smirk evident in his features. He came to an abrupt halt as an axe flew by, missing his head merely by inches... he looks around for any other sign of danger, as both his feet fell back to prancing...

_-if you think the name's horrible; you should check out the rest of the tribe. Yes, the name is actually common due to the_ _belief of something like horrible names warding off gnomes and trolls... which, I do believe would be more bothered by the tribe's body odour and Viking demeanour before they could_ _be bothered with asking for names..._

The boy looked to be around his early teens –though you can't be so sure considering how small he looks-, he had a mop of auburn hair, and vivid green eyes, almost like emerald. He wore a long-sleeved green tunic tied with a brown belt under a brown fur vest, dark green pants and brown leather boots with fur around the openings.

He trips over –his own two feet –and falls down to the grounds' embrace. He mutters out a sarcastic 'Fantastic' and shifts his gaze to the right and finds a dragon readying its flame. His eyes widened at the sight out of fear, he hurriedly got up –escaping his impending doom –but the end of his fur vest caught fire. He pats it to put it out while running...

_-Now I know there's not much to look at, and aside from my charming trips and stumbles, petite size, and gangly limbs,__unlike your good old generic 'Viking with massive arms and_ _bulging muscles that has a routine of "hit first, ask questions __later"', I swear there's more to me than that._

As the boy runs through the crowd, there were shouts and cries that could only be made out to be hostile remarks being thrown at (-oddly enough- not the dragons but) the scrawny teen running about...

One by one; remarks with furrowed brows and snarls were spat out, for instance; "Wha' da hel ye doin' out?" and "Get back insaed!" smothered with –some- heavy accent and the tone of impatience, but Hiccup simply turned his mop of auburn and brushed them all off almost as if it were rehearsed and headed for the smithy...

_-I'm not gonna lie, not many people like me and consider me with respect, but most of them care for what I do, since they __are usually (accidentally) involved. I've been kinda sporting a_ _few... accidents, here and there... but I swear! I haven't __KILLED ANYONE... yet..._

Hiccup, peered his little mop of hair into the smithy trying to be as stealthy as he possibly can.

Being small and practically invisible –prone to being ignored- had quite a lot of perks; no one calls out to him, no one looks at him, and most of all, no one frequently questions him... though that could also lead to a lot of problems... Hiccup sometimes wishes he could be like anyone else, but that won't happen... so he shouldn't hope for it...

Hiccup was just glad he had the body mass to pull off stealth, being caught snooping around the smithy and be subjected to questioning is not exactly what Hiccup had in mind for a lovely morning... not long after his pair of green eyes landed on a large figure with his back turned pounding away at the red hot iron sword that was bent out of shape.

The figure was ten times bigger, bulkier and (for a bit of humour) fatter than that of Hiccup's.

_-But, today… all that is about to change. I do tend to use my hands a lot but not for the same reasons as all the other __Vikings. Since I'm more on the scrawny and less violent side, I_ _usually compromise and use my brain to invent a few __things... due to being an apprentice blacksmith I know a thing or two about crafting and tinkering..._

Hiccup scans the room for a little bit, tilting his head to the side into the smithy, but not leaning in too far and finally finds what he was searching for...

An odd wagon that doesn't seem to be suitable for transporting items or equipment like normal wagons do, no. it looked a lot weirder... with a few additional gears and levers at both sides, and instead of a concaved body, it seemed to harbour a mechanism attached to its base... it looked odd but, nonetheless this was indeed what he was searching for...

He crept to the not-so-wagon-like-wagon thing as quietly as possible as to not alert the working figure that twisted and turned on every occasion, but before he could reach the contraption... or even halfway through the room for that matter.

_**BOOM!**_

An explosion happened nearby sending a shockwave throughout the town and rattled the whole smithy, sending a variation of tools off the walls and on top of poor unfortunate Hiccup clanging as they hit, he wasn't able to suppress a yelp and a cry of pain which caught the bulk's attention... hiccup quietly curses under his breath... well, at least they were blunt hammers, wooden handles and just rope...

Now imagine what would've happened if there was a knife or sword up there...

"H'ccup? Wha' en tho's nem ar ye doin' ova' there?"

Hiccup looks up at the source of the accented voice, he finds the bulk facing him with a bewildered expression... he was staring right at him; informing him that his little sneaking around had been for naught...

The man had a long blonde moustache and unibrow, but no beard that was customary to practically all Vikings, with his left leg and right arm replaced respectively by prosthetics. He wore a yellow tunic, brown pants and a horned helmet.

Well, might as well abandon the mission of sneaking around then...

"Oh just, just nothing... Gobber, just reaching out for my apron, ready to join you in for forge work!"

He stuttered out with his nasally voice and fake enthusiasm as his right hand hurriedly reached out for his apron –missing a few times –, Hiccup touches his arm and cringes; 'That's definitely gonna leave a mark... yay, pain, love it!' he thought sarcastically...

_-This is Gobber, a fine example of a Viking, tough, big, bulky etc... and the list goes on... he is also the village blacksmith __and my mentor, has been for a long time now, and honestly? I_ _don't remember when I started under his tutelage..._

"ah didnae hea' ya come en..."

He called out and continued pounding at the metal, every clank sent sparks flying... and then stopped to look at hiccup with a concerned look, the young man was still rubbing some sore spots left by the fallen tools. Gobber may be a Viking, but he's got to be allowed to show concern at least once, right?

"ya aight lad?"

"oh, what, who? me? Yeah, i'm perfect, nothing to worry about!"

Said the teen, he awkwardly stands up donning his apron. As Gobber continues his work he replies with an amusement tinged voice followed by a chuckle clanging away. Despite the grim situation outside, having a roof on top of you could do wonders to one's morale...

"ya sure? Cause ah sem ta recall hearin' sumthin' like da sound of wee lasses cryin' ou' wen dey trip"

"Ha-ha, very funny Gobber... carry on, as if there's not enough sass in my life as is already..." hiccup deadpans and begins to pick up the fallen tools and puts them back to place, and then proceed to the front of the smithy and takes the discarded weapons to the heated coals, he pumps the bellows for more heat...

"Ah wouldnae sass ye so if ya jus stop sassin' meh jus as much." He pauses to inspect the edges of the sword, lifting it to eye-level and hands it to the held out arm of the nearest Viking...

"Yeah-he, no, not gonna happen, ever." He starts walking up to the anvil smirking away... as he was about to pass the grindstone, Gobber hands him an axe as to which made Hiccup halt his steps as it weighed him down...

Hiccup looked at the smith quizzically, he wondered what Gobber wanted him to do... he can't possibly be thinking of letting Hiccup to...

"Sharpen." Was all Gobber said before turning back to work... of course... sharpen... what was he thinking? In what way would Gobber possibly allow, him, the walking disaster, to terrorize any type of dragon with axes he can't swing? Or even barely lift for that matter...

"Right..." Hiccup breathed out much like a sigh, he then proceeded turn the handle causing the round stone to spin. He then hefted the axe with a lot of effort onto the stone...

_-Good old Gobber, the only one who makes fun of me in a light-hearted way, I learned the art of sarcasm and dry humour __from him, and he's practically part of the family… speaking of_ _family…_

Another explosion occurs followed by shouting, but not the disorganized kind made of curses and battle cries, they were orders being given out by a man; a large man with a large mane-like braided red beard, he was a bit bigger than normal Vikings, and with an oddity of having no weapon. He was unarmed in a raid... as weird as that sounds; being surrounded by flaming reptiles and battle-ready Vikings, it's actually pretty normal... for him.

He was shouting and pointing at certain directions in which the men followed without question. He jogged toward to smithy as fast as his massive bulk allowed him, which was –quite surprisingly- really fast. On the way he picked up an empty wagon effortlessly and threw it at nearby fire breather… don't worry that's practically normal... yep, nothing weird about that...

_-I mentioned earlier that I was the heir to the tribe right? Well the red-head is actually my father Stoick the Vast, chief of __the tribe. He was practically born to slay dragons; there was_ _this rumour saying he decapitated a dragon swiftly back when __he was a baby… and I don't doubt it, it's not that hard to believe seeing his current state of being… a great man… but with a __runt of a son…_

"Gobber!"

He calls out to the smith as he came closer and closer… when he was near enough he spots hiccup and nods towards him for greeting… "Hiccup…" he says with a neutral tone and turns back to the blacksmith… whether he was smiling or frowning was beyond Hiccup. He never was able to read his bulk of a father even without a beard... he's as stoic as he can get...

"G'mornin' Stoick!"

"Have you got me axe ready?"

"Oh aye… H'ccup, ge' de axe by da wall, wudja'?"

Hiccup paused his sharpening and went for the wall, with an enormous amount of effort hiccup lifted the axe with a grunt and struggled to get it to Stoick… the bulk simply lifted it up like it was paper… Hiccup stared at his show of strength, even if his father never meant to make him feel that way, he just can't help it, you know, feel... inferior... his shoulders sag at the thought...

His father didn't notice his son's drop of morale –not that he ever would –and turned to face Gobber with what seemed like a serious expression to Hiccup... probably, he wasn't quite sure...

"Gobber, they found the sheep, we need a couple more arms to intercept it"

"Aye, den ah'll jus be gettin' da said arms ready, afta all I' is wha ya need right?"

He say's light-heartedly with a shrug and reaches out to hiccup with his left hand all in which hiccup complied to without a wasted second as if on instinct by handing him a sword prosthetic while smiling at the smith's attempt in dry humour in which Stoick simply nodded at. Stoick then began to jog to a certain direction…

This development was actually great for Hiccup's plans... you know, Hiccup, in the forge, alone... he inches closer to his wagon carrying a wrench...

Gobber starts fitting the sword unto his stump but before he left he turned to the standing youth while raising his eye- I mean part of his unibrow… the young man was staring back at him awkwardly standing still waiting for him to leave... Gobber knew the lad well, in fact, he knew him so well that he could predict where this will lead to...

"Dun even think 'bout it..."

He tells the lad menacingly eliciting a groan form the said lad...

"But, but, Gobber, I wasn't, I'm not thinking of doing anything!" okay, the both of them knew that, that was an obvious and outright lie, but Hiccup didn't have any more excuses to throw at the smith... but Gobber was having none of it...

"Dun'cha 'but' meh, yer father wud _Blood Eagle_ meh if 'nythin' were ta happen ta ye!"

Hiccup scoffed at the insinuation that his father actually cared for his safety... in fact, Hiccup wouldn't be surprised if his father found him dead and continued on to the next day without a hint of remorse... nobody wants him safe, actually, nobody _wants _him... (A/n: I know harsh, right?)

"Jus, stay 'ere an' man the forge... try ta keep yaself from bein' eaten..." with that he limped away leaving Hiccup to his own devices...

Hiccup lets out a sigh as he proceeds to sharpen a couple of weapons for a while. His attention was then snagged by a group around his age out the window dousing the flaming houses with water.

_-Oh yeah, did I mention the damage these raids cost us? Well it has come to a point where the next generation are just a __couple of teens left… six actually, if you include me… there's_ _Fishlegs..._

A large husky boy runs towards a nearby well. Carrying a bucket, he wore a brown fur tank top, green trousers, brown fur boots, and a small horned helmet... he pulls on the rope revealing a bucket full of water attached to it and pours out its contents into his own bucket...

But before he could leave the bucket was snatched by someone and replaced by another empty bucket, without even so much as a thank you, he fills it up again only to be replaced by another empty bucket; this continued for a while...

_-enormous blonde guy, with more fat than muscle __but, acceptable by Viking standard, although he seems acceptable enough, you've probably noticed by now that despite his size he can be a bit skittish and a pushover... I won't go in too deep, but there was a time we used to hang out..._

When Fishlegs, –as Hiccup introduced him –was successfully able to get away from the well with his own bucket of water, it was again snatched, by a boy a bit shorter than him, but only this time; Fishlegs was shoved to the ground...

_-Snotlout_

The raven-haired boy jogged around the village searching for anything to douse with his bucket of water...

He wore a dirty yellow tunic under a black fur vest, black pants secured by a black belt with an unidentified crest, and fur boots. He wore a helmet with ram horns. On his arms he wore leather armbands...

After a while, Snotlout came upon a flaming house and was just about to douse the flames; a flaming dragon got in the way... even though he was able to stop his action midway, he did something incredibly stupid for the next...

He threw the bucket at the flaming reptile...

The dragon only flamed up once more to dry... but it was angered; they began to play a little game of cat and mouse... and as obvious as it sounds; Snotlout played the mouse's role...

_-black hair with more muscle than brains, I should know, I'm actually blood __related to him, the guy's my cousin… for future reference though... he's practically like a bully, so best avoid the guy..._

Snotlout passes by a pair of teens, –one male, and one female –who only laughed at him, both of them carrying buckets of their own.

_-The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut_

The male blonde –Tuffnut –wore a dark brown long furry animal vest with a very light pale green tunic that goes all the way past his hip secured by a brown sash over light grey-blue pants and dark brown furry boots. On his arms, he wears a long brown arm cloth arm band that starts at his elbows and ends at his wrists. His helmet is studded with four horns: the top two are bull-like, and the bottom two resemble ox horns.

While the female blonde –Ruffnut –had braids in her hair, she wore a light brown, animal skin-like vest and a dark blue tunic that goes a little over her hip and a grayish-brown short skirt with tattered ends, secured around her waist with a metal-leather belt with an unidentified metal crest, dark brown leggings and dark blue furry boots.

On her arms, she wears a long dark-gray cloth brace that starts at her elbows and stops at the wrist. Her helmet is studded with four horns, just like her brother's, albeit being longer and more slender: the top two are thinner bull-like horns while the two bottom horns are longer and curved.

Probably due to laughing too hard, Ruffnut took a step back and lightly bumped into her brother, who then shoved her away none too gently... all in which she replied with a violent tackle sending both their buckets in the air. The buckets then flew towards the dragon that was chasing snotlout, hitting it on the head...

_-both blonde with the same length of hair, one of them __is a sadist and the other's a masochist (in order), a little dim-witted and constantly looking for trouble to say the least... always bickering, one's never without the other... if you're looking for a description on their antics; Twinsanity's the word..._

The dragon switched its target and chased after the twins... they ran away screaming while trying to shove each other to the ground...

_-and then_ _there's…_

A female teen splashes water at a nearby flame, a spiked dragon crept up behind her and blew a breath of fire in which the teen dodged gracefully with a summersault…

She had blonde hair with long bangs that cover the left side of her forehead, with a braided ponytail in back. She wore a headband that had the crest of berk as a clasp and tiny axes dangling from the excess ribbon. She wore a blue striped sleeveless blouse and on her shoulders, were spiked shoulder pads, a skirt with skulls emblazoning the top, spikes covering it and another skirt at the bottom of the spiked skirt with a pouch on her hip.

_-Astrid Hofferson… the most skilled, beautiful, and strong-willed woman I have ever met… look, I know it sounds a bit __biased and I'm not gonna deny that I've had a crush on her since I_ _was seven but I'm actually not the only one…_

The black haired youth went up to Astrid flirtatiously and attempts to strike a conversation with her… keyword... attempt...

"Hey babe!"

"Snotlout, this is so not the time for your disgusting pick-up lines! Get back into position!" Astrid shouts out menacingly with the tone of a leader… Astrid never actually intended to become the leader, but seeing as she seemed to be the only one that was strong _and_ have common sense in the group... I guess you could say she had no choice in the matter... Snotlout flinches a little but acts like it never happened…

"I know, I'll get onto that later, you see I wanted to share this special little view with you." he says out smugly while flexing his muscles "You know this?" he flexes his muscles some more "is actually called flexing... and this."

"Where did get that information from?"

"Fishlegs" he says a matter-of-factly and kisses his bicep, distracted by his activity he missed the mocking look Astrid was giving him... she raises the pitch of her voice faking an awed tone.

"Wow Snotlout, and all this time I thought you knew what you were doing... that is, to say, I'm shocked..."

"Yeah, I know right?"

He voices out in a happy tone still flirting with his muscles disregarding the mock in Astrid voice... he was way too happy with the accomplishment of "Surprising Astrid" that he didn't notice his earlier statement only made him sound even stupider than how others made him out to be...

When he finally pulls his attention away from his muscles all the while smiling stupidly he was finally able to see Astrid eyeing him with disgust, and tried to think of a way to smooth off his little slip up...

"I mean, of course I knew what they were called, all along, but don't you wanna see more?"

In an attempt to continue the conversation, he flexes his muscles some more... it seems that was the only thing he had going for him, you know, flexing... Astrid turns around signalling that she has had enough of Snotlout's narcissistic tendencies, but before she could walk away Snotlout grabs her shoulder with his right hand. Ignoring the spikes... he doesn't care...

"C'mon babe, I know you wanna-"

Snotlout stopped talking as a big jolt of pain rang up through his arm, he then finds Astrid twisting his hand in a painful direction… with the look of irritation she twists it further until Snotlout was on the ground and follows up with a stomp on his stomach…

"Stop thinking with your dick and snuff out the fire like you were ordered to do… and stop calling me babe…" she says with a neutral face but a voice with an impressive amount of venom… you try putting up with Snotlout's flirting, and let's see how you like it...

Another explosion clanging of metal caught hiccup's attention, he turned his head just in time to see an axe make contact with a dragon's neck and cringes at the sickening crunch it made and the angst-filled cry of the dying dragon swimming in its own blood as the Viking who dealt the blow, laughed… he couldn't understand how anyone can take pleasure in killing… even if they were dragons… but, he plans on finding out…

A loud screech was heard outside followed by screams… this alerted hiccup and made him look out the window, a blue flaming projectile flew out and landed on one of the towers which made the tower explode upon contact…

He turns away from the window and starts tightening the loose screws on his contraption and placed a bola inside, when he was done he gave it a small pat…

_-Now I know what you're thinking... if I'm so smart, why do some people not like me? Well I guess it's because some of my __inventions tend to go a little... haywire from time to time..._

The contraption was immediately set off and the bola was sent flying out the window hitting one of the Vikings outside in the face… some stared into the smithy with shocked faces, hiccup awkwardly smiled, and waved while cringing, and the shocked looks on the Vikings faces were immediately replaced by scowls as they continued what they were doing…

Hiccup went and did a bit of calibration on the wagon and the pushed it out the smithy. As soon as he was out, he came face to face with a dragon; it was round with a short wing span, and was a lot smaller than the other dragons.

_-Did I mention status being determined by what you kill? Dragons mostly, so let me introduce you… this, is a Gronckle, a __boulder class dragon with a very strong hide, most of them are_ _brown and tend to be really scary up close… they are very __tough if you take down one of these, you could say goodbye to being single…_

The Gronckle was immediately intercepted by a Viking yelling out his own unique war cry. Hiccup decides to push the wagon harder to get to his destination faster and hopefully in one piece…

_-There's also the, uh..._

A cerulean dragon with a spiked head and beak-like snout pounced on a nearby Viking readying to shoot with its spiked tail but was interrupted as a bola flew at it sending it away from the downed Viking…

_-The Nadder! These things have the hottest fire within known dragon communities they shoot spikes from their tail… a head __or two is good when you're fishing for attention…_

The sight was replaced by a two-headed green dragon with split tails flying overhead behind a barn… not long after, the barn started seething green gas followed by an explosion.

_-The Zippleback, this unique and fascinating dragon or dragons… has the mysterious anatomy of having two heads each __having different abilities, and of course, personalities. One of_ _the head breathes gas and the other sparks It, and creates an __explosion. So taking down one of these is like 'two birds with one stone'._

A nearby dragon starts rounding up the captured sheep. The dragon had red skin and a long, fanged, snout with clawed wings; it looked far larger than the rest of the dragons. As it was about to lift up its collected herd, it was immediately covered by nets.

_-Of course if there are fascinating dragons, there has got to be tricky ones. The Monstrous Nightmare…_

The dragon immediately flames up burning the net and snatches one of the sheep up and flew away followed by an unsettling silence... and then a whistle could be heard from a distance coming closer...

_-Only the best Viking should attempt to take those things down, flaming up has become a nasty habit of theirs… but that __was not what I took the trouble in building up my bola_ _launcher for… no, I made it for something much more than a simple __Nightmare… I built this thing for one reason and one reason only... reserved for the most elusive and deadliest of dragons,__the one you'd call "the biggest catch", and they call it the..._

The whistling turned into a very loud screeching sound. One of the viking warriors call out in warning with words coated of dread.

"Night fury!"

"Get down!"

All of them ducked at the same time not long after the loud shout, blue flame shot out through the night, followed by an enormous explosion at a the nearby watchtower reducing it to splinters.

_-No one has ever captured a Night Fury, much less seen one since it never steals food, never shows itself and..._

Another screech and again followed by a speeding blue ball of flame which hit its target dead on...

_-Never misses. Capturing it is close to impossible since a lot of people have tried, but, none of them were me so..._

Hiccup reaches the top of the second highest hill on berk –since the highest was occupied by his house- overlooking the village giving him a clear view, it was close to the woods and was occupied by a gigantic lit torch. He sets up his contraption at a nearby cliff with a no hindrance view of the remaining watchtower and waits for his target...

"Please, come out... please, one shot... just one shot..."

He pleaded to no one in particular in an inaudible voice barely above a whisper, but if by some chance somebody did hear it –or maybe it was just pure luck –they decided to hear him out and gave him what he wanted... whistling, followed by a screech, followed by a blue bolt... and although barely visible a shadow flew through and away from the splintered watch tower, but of course the shadow's escape failed, for hiccup –not missing the opportunity –shot his loaded bola launcher with a twang and the whipping sound of the bola came after...

He hit the speeding shadow... and with a distressing cry it fell out of the sky and off to the woods... Hiccup's eyes widened with disbelief and glee...

"I hit it, I actually hi–!"

As he was about run to the woods where the downed dragon fell downwards, he tripped then –saved by his clumsiness –a dragon's jaws –a Monstrous Nightmare's jaws – snapped barely missing him by a hair's breadth. Unfortunately for hiccup, this trip caused him to hit the ground... hard... with his head... giving him a mild concussion... he didn't know what to make of it, was this fortunate or unfortunate? he wasn't sure just yet... but one thing's for sure; he was terrified...

The dragon growled as he came closer to the frightened youth who was trying to get upright, but before he could, the dragon placed his clawed paw– foot– Uuh, whatever! Pinning him down, stomach pressed to the ground and growled again... hiccup struggled to get away but the dragon didn't budge...

Is this it? Was this gonna be the last chapter in the life "Hiccup the Useless"? He then remembers his childhood friends;

Camicazi, he bets if she found out how he died she'd probably be laughing her butt off... ok, no, she won't, she'd probably get super mad at him and give him a piece of her mind by knocking on the doors of Valhalla without dying... she's crazy like that...

And what about Thuggory? He'd probably go crazy if we never had the chance to meet up again... though he was never the violent type and had a strong sense of justice...

Hiccup just wishes he could say goodbye to them first, he just knew how much they cared for him... but even with him gone, it's not like their world would end, no, it would probably be better off without someone like him, someone like... a Hiccup...

His fright slowly disappeared and hiccup –surprising the dragon –sighed in resignation... if he was gonna die, he ought to at least be allowed to say a few last words right? Then Hiccup spoke –again, surprising the dragon –without noticing –in a language he's never used before, although he did notice a bit of pain in his throat after...

When he was younger his mother, Valka, taught him a few languages besides Norse; there was English, Latin, and slight French... he never actually did finish French, just before he did, his mother was taken, at that time he was about eight or nine... but, that can wait let's get back to the present...

**{**Well that's fantastic, tripping on my own two feet in front of a dragon. Well, at least I'll be of SOME use in my final moments... Nevermind me being snack for the enemy...**}**

He says to himself slightly above a whisper with his voice dripping of sarcasm, the last half of the sentence was released barely audible...

Whether his little trip was fortunate or unfortunate, but if anything else to him it was unclear... the learnt three languages –whether one was not finished doesn't matter –turned to four...

Hiccup cleared his throat to get rid of the slight irritation from it and noticed something... the growling stopped, which caused hiccup to tense... he got curious, when the blow that could be the end of your life doesn't come, wouldn't it make you curious too?

Hiccup looked up and saw something that should've been impossible... the dragon was staring at him confused, and quite possibly... afraid... it lifted its paw/foot –I don't know! I just can't make up my mind... I'll just go with paw... –and put in a little space in between them and just stood there...

The dragon remained staring for a little while, it didn't seem to want to attack, it actually looked ready to escape...

Hiccup tried to reach out to it, but it flinched and flew away, obviously frightened... leaving poor little hiccup with an extremely confused expression to wonder.

Just what did he do?

* * *

**(New author's note)**

**Make sure to take time for reviews... did I get better? Is it worse than the one before? Tell me!?**

**For those of you who don't know about the revising... carry on... shoo!**

**As a little game for you guys; what changes did you think I made?**

**I actually ended up turning this from 4,000 words to 6,000... 6,932 to be exact, if you include the author's notes...**

**That's all for now...**

* * *

**(Old author's note)**

**Okay, that was... very long! If it was too long, just tell me, I'll try to trim the other chapters...**

**Dragonese, yes! I'd love an argument between hiccup and toothless, wouldn't you? Brotherly love is the exact definition of fluff! I'm not denying anyone else's claim on what fluff is though. To tell you the truth, I actually hate incest and yaoi that involves characters from my childhood, if it doesn't... meh.**

**If you don't like it, you could stop, if I happen to displease you in any way that would make you wanna type down swear words at me and hurt me, I will... I'll... I actually don't know what I'll do... I guess I'll cross whatever bridge comes my way... I love bridges.**

**If you give a review: Thank you!**

**If you don't give a review: That's just fine...**

**If you give a review with hurtful and accusatory words: No thank you...**

**Nothing to do here anymore, I don't wanna risk turning this into something I don't wanna turn this into... too vague? Oh, okay...**

**Man, this worked out so much better inside my head... stupid... speeches, and this... stupid note...**


	2. He came crashing down

**(New Author's note)**

**Done revising... again; I didn't change much of it... cut off a few, added a few, just other stuff...**

**Previously, on AMC's "The walking dead"**

**Hehe... yeah... walking dead...**

**Do I really have to say what happened on the previous chapter? Well I don't want to bother you too much; so I won't...**

* * *

**(Old Author's note)**

**I actually made people laugh with this... finally!**

**Oh yeah, sass! Ha! I'll be putting it here... that is... if you don't mind... or maybe I should reserve that for the next chapter, you know, for healing... as per request, it seemed Gobber's accent was too thick and some of you were having trouble with it... actually that was a game I started, I was much too influenced by Brave... so I lightened it up a bit... I hope it will help you understand a bit more...**

**Okay, not much to say so-... oh, wait... oh, yeah! I was supposed to inform you something about the next chapter in chapter one... in which this; is the second chapter so... it automatically makes it the, next, chapter...**

**...**

**I was born forgetful so please forgive me...**

**...**

**I was gonna say... that... updates, depend on... YOU(?)... I guess... i'll be checking the reviews and followers; when followers reach 50 and reviews 10, 3****rd**** chap, followers 75 and reviews 15, 4****th ****chap... and so on... take note: I am not asking anything of you... it's just a way for you to know when I'll update... I don't like going weekly or too random... this (waves hand around the screen) is a freebie so... I guess the update was fast...**

**I have a lot of stuff upstairs which makes me prone to daydreaming.**

**I'm not saying I'm SMART! Or anything like that, I just know stuff... is all...**

**DISCLAIMER!(although you probably heard enough of this in other fanfictions so I won't elaborate) I do not (sadly) own the amazing movie/book called How to Train Your Dragon, all rights go to somebody else(by somebody else, I meant; Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks)**

**Oh, and I gave hiccup a slightly less nicer persona... I hate goody-goodies... if you endure 15 years of abuse and accusations. You're bound to learn how to talk-back... right? Oh and another warning... the emotional development in this chapter is a bit... unstable... I plan to open some wounds and rub salt on them :P**

* * *

*Chapter 2*

"_He came crashing down..."_

What did I do?

Seriously, what did I do? Are my hands really that frightening? I just lifted it and the dragon just flew away... was there something on my face? Was it my body odour? Cause I swear, I bathe just as much as birds, so that rules out the smell... which leads us back to the first question... What did I do?

I sat there staring at the direction the dragon flew off to. It just, flew off... I barely did anything but scurry and cower –which was pathetic so forget that I even mentioned that –but the dragon –I guess –was even more pathetic, to be afraid of a little fishbone like me... he flew away and left me thinking, why would a _dragon _that was twice my size be afraid of a _Hiccup _that was not only small, but also weapon less?

It just doesn't make sense, it was just too illogical, it went against everything Viking I know of to be possible... it was just so contrary to our beliefs...

My whole life –which consists of fifteen years –was mostly composed of things being taught to me like "Dragons are dangerous", "Dragons are mindless killing machines!" and "Dragons do NOT have emotions!" and many more, though if you asked about vikings, I bet you'd get answers like "Vikings are to be feared!", "Vikings kill stuff that gets in our way!" and "Vikings are in no way SOFT! We show NO emotion!"

Sugar-coating, not a viking thing, but who ever said we are incapable of such? Whoever said that, deserve to be plunged in boiling hot water and be bathed in salt! Though I wouldn't advise that, I got a burn on my side once Snotlout found out and... well, you probably had it all figured out... anyway, shouting out obscenities would be the least of your problems...

The things that Vikings say about dragons and the things they say about themselves... I'd admit they –in a way –mean the same thing, but, nevertheless, I took them in word for word, a bit hypocritical I must say, I actually never doubted it... that is, until now...

Though I find it odd, if I could feel this way about Viking beliefs... what about the others? Aren't they bound to have some doubts? After all, not everything your parents tell you is absolute...

I snapped myself out of my contemplation. These traitorous thoughts should not be pondered on too much... I sometimes tend to say and out loud whatever was on my mind so thinking like this is quite dangerous... The village hate me enough as it is, it wouldn't be impossible if they heard me say it, jump to conclusions, and brand me a traitor to be banished without second thoughts...

I stood up –maybe a little too sudden –I felt a wave of dizziness consume me and the world spun, staggering, I cupped the side of my head and cringed, I immediately flicked my hand away when it started throbbing, it was quite the bump... ah, yes, a concussion, Perfect! I stood still for a moment to let the dizziness pass... I have to be careful, if I take hits with my head far too many times, I just might lose the only asset I have against my oh-so-perfect cousin...

I scoffed... yeah, right, as if being more intellectual would be enough of an asset to release me from being overshadowed by muscle-brained idiots... perfect Viking my ass... I took out my notebook and my charcoal pencil from my left breast pocket with my right hand...

Nightmare... that was the dragon I came face to face with... I'm gonna have to consult the book about them later... what could I have possibly done to garner such a reaction? Was that normal? I never thought dragons could be afraid of a single hand gesture... or better yet a _hiccup's _hand gesture...

I started to leave for the woods to claim my prize, just then, my throat started to itch... I grasped it with my left hand and cleared my throat, no good, the itch is still there... I let out a sigh... maybe I should get a little water, I wouldn't wanna alert anything lurking in the woods by sneaking about, and then suddenly blow my cover by coughing. Who knows what else is out there...

I shudder at the thought... wait, what if... what if by some chance when I leave to claim my prize... what if it was eaten, then I'll have no proof of my efforts! Forget bringing the heart, I'd bet there won't be enough time to even find a fingernail...

**{**Damn-...!**}**

I froze... and sucked in my breath.

What? What was that? A vibration, more defined than what I'm used to... I've known vibrations could be caused by sound travelling through objects, or was it the other way around? Was it from my notebook? But I didn't hear anything resembling an explosion or the warning horn... could it be? I flattened my palm that was still against my neck... what should I say? I'll just go with my name. I took a deep breath and...

"HICCUP!"

I faced the direction where the booming voice could possibly come from and caught a glimpse of my father running towards my direction in a distance, it's quite an impressive distance actually, what with the number of crevices and houses he'd have to pass to get here... and to think I could still hear him from here. He looked determined to get here... worried, even... I'm probably dreaming; my father? Worried?... what did I do? I'm pretty sure I didn't break anything... at least, not this time...

I opened my mouth to shout back and deny any claim on any destruction that could possibly be pinned on me...

_**CRASH!**_

Another interruption... great, can't a guy let out even a squeak before getting interrupted? I turned away from my father and was greeted by the sight of... what? My bola launcher! It's in friggin splinters! I didn't get the chance to write in the calibrations I did on it to make it work, so it'll take a while for me to make a new one, since my operational bola launcher was crushed by a zippleback... a Zippleback!

I felt a chill run up to my spine when the dragon locked its eyes with mine; its gaze bore holes through me like a nail hammered into wood. It lifted its claws off of my fragmented contraption... I started backpedalling in hopes to increase distance between us, though it seemed to be in vain, for every two steps I take; he gains four... it's a four-legged dragon for Thor's sake!

"Ooohh, man... Uuh, this is so not looking good for me right now..."

Way to point out the obvious, genius... I thought to myself... though, you gotta give the guy some credit right? Even in face of a dragon, the sarcasm seemed to be a permanent trait now...

Well at least my vocals are working properly, never mind it sounding a little shaken... my breathing quickened a bit when the two-headed dragon cautiously moved even closer to me, both heads at my eye-level... if not, maybe even lower.

"Uuh, nice dragon..." I spoke out with my voice cracking at the end, I kept on backpedalling... and then my back hit something that brought my backpedalling to a halt, I turned to get a look and found the wooden support beam supporting the massive torch keeping me in place... I tried to move out of the way, but just when I was about to do so, something slammed into me effectively pinning me onto the wooden structure... my blood ran cold as my knees grew weak... my eyes widen in realization...

Wasn't I in a similar position before? Just slightly different; the paw, the pinning, and the eyes... oh, Thor, the eyes! The right head was looking at the incoming wave of Vikings, but the left, the left was staring right at me... its eyes, they're piercing, glowing, and... emotional? While it was staring at me I forced myself to return the gesture. The deep slitted pupils revealed more than just a glare... they were emotional; curiosity, confusion, and fear... the exact three things that I'm pretty sure were reflected in mine...

No, that's a lie! I shut my eyes and turned my head away from the beast, cause, that's what it was, nothing more than just a beast... right?

I could feel it's head drawing nearer, its breath getting warmer by the second I braced myself for an incoming attack and... It just, stopped... I opened my eyes just in time to see my father tackle the dragon away from me, wrestling it to the ground but wasn't able to pin it down and it got away.

A nightmare, a different nightmare, crept up behind me ready to let out a stream of its flame, I avoided it by hiding behind the wooden structure at the last minute, which partly got scorched. I peeked a little and found it staring at its work for a moment with dilated pupils, it started circling around –probably to find me –but just before its gaze landed on me, its' eyes turned to slits and flew up overhead. I followed it with my eyes and I saw... wow, just, I've never seen so many dragons in one place, circling just right above me... not long after that, they scattered and flew away... ending their raid.

The structure I've been leaning on decided that it had enough and tilted, fell to the ground with a loud thud sending the flaming dish it was supporting to roll down the cliff into the village setting a few captured dragons free...

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and my knees gave away, but before I could sit on the ground, dad was able to grab my arm effectively keeping me upright...

"Are you a'right, son?"

Dad questions me with a slightly concerned voice, but his eyes gave out the message "Do not show weakness." At that, I curtly nodded, but still kept quiet... even if he actually did feel concerned, he'd never show it... he's too Viking to feel concerned for his son, much less a runt... (A/n: that, or you never noticed... *wink*)

He looked at me for a while, it seemed like he was waiting for me to say something, but after a few murmurs from the crowd he seemed to have speculated that I had nothing to voice out... he nodded and spoke in an accusing tone...

"What did ye do this time?"

I should've expected this... I snapped my head at him, my eyes widening in disbelief... did he just saw what happened? He has eyes right?

"W-what? Dad, I didn't, I didn't do anything! I caused nothing for you to be mad about this time!" I replied practically screaming... obviously offended... if there was one thing I knew that night; it was that I did nothing to undermine anyone or anything in this village... well except for that little accident in the forge with my bola launcher...

"Then what of this?" he points at the fallen flaming wooden support beam and continued his rant "Do ye think I enjoy cleaning up after ye?" there were Villagers nodding away, agreeing to what my father seemed to say...

"Dad, you don't have to clean up after me, cause it wasn't my fault! Just because I was close to it not long before it was destroyed doesn't mean I did it!"

I tried to explain with the best of my ability; he just won't listen... I mean he hears me, but he's just not listening... we've got eyes to see, ears to listen with, common sense to understand... sometimes I wonder if these people use them at all...

"Oh and ah suppose the dragon just decided ta flame on the mast fo' no reason? Why is it that every time ye step out of the house, disaster happens? It's almost winter an' because ye decided ta play hide n' seek with a dragon, we've lost half of our supplies and cattle!"

"What did you expect me to do? Embrace the flame and be cooked over and under!?"

At that moment a remark was heard the moment the talking began to die down...

"Migh' as well ave ben..." A voice rang throughout the place barely audible but was caught on –perfect timing, I guess –but the person remained anonymous, then the whispering started up again...

My breath hitched at that and my eyes widened... I know these people don't exactly like me, but to wish for my death? I've been living with them for fifteen years, and you'd think they'd be satisfied with every time I was insulted, every time I got injured by them indirectly, everytime they see me shrink from their glares... I don't remember fighting back, what's got them so mad that they'd hate me after all that one-sided torment for fifteen years, was beyond me...

"Who said that? You know better than to wish for the death of one of our own!"

Whispering got louder... I'd bet if dad wasn't here; they'd be saying things like "Tha' runt? One of ou' own?", "He shud 'ave been left wen he wus just a babe like we do ta all runts.", and "It wus a mistake ta keep 'im alive, now look at us, starvin'!" though I still could hear similar whispers... a person wishing for the death of one of his own is quite a taboo here and could be granted punishment for saying it out loud... but what if the whole village wishes for it... Dad can't exactly give out punishment throughout the whole village right?

I furrowed my brows and bit my lip. I kept my eyes fixated on the ground, focusing on trying to block the words from entering my ears, I forced myself not to process their hateful glares, hateful words, hateful sneers... I bit my lips harder probably drawing blood, though I didn't feel anything, no, no pain, I just felt... numb...

"GOBBER!"

Dad's voice called out, I could hear him say something else, but I steeled myself from discerning his words... I clenched my fists so hard my knuckles turned white from the pressure... Stop looking, stop talking, just, just _stop, being there!_ I was suddenly brought back to reality by a large calloused hand suddenly resting on my shoulder... this caused me to unclench my fists, I looked up and saw Gobber...

Gobber starts pushing me lightly through the crowd. I could hear him say something but my mind just can't process it...

I guess I succeeded in shutting off my brain... cause, everything they say just seemed gibberish to me now... I could see Snotlout trying to talk to me, but I just looked down on the ground, they were sneering of course, no, not the ground, the teens... of course there was an exception of Astrid and Fishlegs... when I looked back up, my emeralds met sapphires... they held no emotion, and I was thankful for the void it held... no hostility, no malice –which I guess is the same thing as hostility –nothing... it was just, empty... I shifted my gaze away again, staring out in no particular direction...

I feel numb...

Do they really prefer I disappear? We pushed through the crowd into a clearing where no one can hear us... at that moment I felt my brain starting up again... I kept walking, eyes on the ground, I don't know why... to avoid tripping? Maybe... I dunno... halfway through the path, Gobber seemed to have stopped, I could no longer feel his hand on me or –If you could believe it –his uneven footsteps beside me... after a while of thought processing I also stopped to look at him, he was just a few steps behind me and was frowning, no trace of anger though, he just frowned...

"Ye disobeyed me..."

He voices out, no sarcasm, not even in a joking manner I was so used in hearing him with... his tone was serious, and I could detect a hint of Disappointment... ah, just what I need, an overdose of bittersweet disappointment...

"Gobber... not another one..." I sighed in exasperation and walked to and fro... I have had enough of this! Didn't I just have one of these with my father earlier? Forget the crowd, it's still the same... sermons are all the same, telling you that you were wrong, never stopping to think about what you've done right... speaking of rights...

"Ye broke yer promise, ye were s'pposed ta stay at da forge. Ar we gunna hafta start a routine now? 'bout breakin' promises?"

"Oh yeah, first of all, I made no such promise as staying in the forge, I never once said the word _Promise_ and thus, no promising..."

I wearily headed for a nearby rock, threw up my arms, and sat on top of it... My house is just a couple of steps from here, I could just walk up to it, enter slamming the doors shut, and secluding myself from the rest of the world, but I don't wanna walk out on Gobber, even though I'm seething with bitterness and grief, I won't do such a thing to the only person left that gives me a bit of comfort... even if it is through dry humour...

Though it is true, "Man the forge, and don't get eaten", though I did actually man the forge –even though it didn't last through the raid, but he never said until when, right? –and I didn't get eaten, I actually did hold true to his instructions, didn't I?

"H'ccup..." Gobber starts up in a weary tone but I cut him off...

"You know what? Maybe they were right... what has this, this runt, ever done for the benefit of the village? I cou- I _could_ say _everything_; my inventions were supposed to help make thing easier, instead they all just... just... CAUSE disasters... it's a miracle It hasn't, come, to the point of causing someone's _DEATH_..." I threw my arms up for emphasis on 'death' and let them fall limply on my side and sighed yet again...

My life is a mess, I do one thing with good intentions and it just ends up blowing other things out of proportion... what did I ever do to deserve the village's scorn? Or better yet, what _didn't _I do to deserve the village's scorn? I get what's happening now... they made me realize that I was unwanted. Wow, I must've been pretty thick to not notice them actually 'wishing for my death'...

Maybe I should just disappear, die in a hole somewhere I'd bet THAT would be a cause for celebration...

"H'ccup, dun't talk like tha'! if yer father heard 'bout dis-...!"

Did I say that out loud? I didn't realize I said that out loud... whatever, Gobber must've thought, that was meant for him, well, it's too late to take it back now...

"He'll what? Gobber, what will he do? Start another sermon in front of the entire village? Start, SHOUTING out how deeply... _disappointed_ he is of me? You heard what he said! I'm a walking disaster!"

I never actually meant to snap at him, it just, well, kind of pissed me off...

This time I was actually screaming out, pouring out all the grief inside me, but I guess, you could say that this could just be called a leak of sorts... I want it gone! I want this unpleasant feeling clogging up my chest, gone! But no matter how much I bring out it's still there! I just can't express it properly, no words can describe how I feel...

My eyes began to water... even though I can't seem to care what would happen next, hit me, torture me, whatever you guys want to do to me –though that does sound a bit extreme –but I won't be crying... not now, not ever... I took a deep breath to delay their drop, it's not working... though I guess a single air intake won't get rid of them... but I still had more to say, so I continued...

"Every time he sees me, I could practically SEE the _disappointment_! and... and _Remorse_! written all over his face!" I took several deep breaths to calm the raging emotions pushing out my tears, threatening them to fall... you get ready to puke, but all you get is a dribble... this is probably a dribble...

We remained in silence for a little while, I was thankful, I noticed Gobber was waiting for me to finish. So I gave the smith a break by stopping my screams and start talking in a normal tone... this so not like me... I'm not some sort of emo person displaying his grief in public... well, if you count one person as 'Public' that is...

"it's, it's like he looks at me, like, like I'm some kind of inadequate meal served by a newbie cook 'What is this blasted thing!? ah ordered it in extra large, beefy, and glory-filled, an ye give me scraps? It looks like a talking Fishbone!?'" I said in a mock tone with my dad's accent... Gobber scoffed at that and smirked...

"Ye know yer father aint tha' rude..." he said with a contagious smile... I also let out my own smile. Yeah, Gobber's back, I just felt so uncomfortable around a not-so-sarcastic Gobber...

"I know..." the little amusement at what I said put me at peace, tears no longer on their suicidal streak of diving... not that I'd ever let them anyway...

"Well, ta tell ye da truth, yer looks isnae da thing dat actually puts em off..."

"What do you mean?"

"'is not actually wha' ye look like, it's wha's insaed he can't stand..."

With that I frowned and raised an eyebrow...

"Oh dear, it sounded betta' in mah head..."

I walked towards the door of my house while nodding away Gobber followed behind... inside? Oh great, am I like a Gift in Snoggletog now? So what's inside a seemingly Unviking-like gift wrapper? Mildew's cabbages? I know nobody could ever stand that... what does he use as fertilizer anyway? Mildew?

"Thank you, for summing that up..." I opened the door and was just about to go inside when Gobber's voice rang out again... maybe in an attempt to cover up his little mistake... that's all they ever do... cover it up... doesn't anybody ever try to fix things anymore? I guess I'm no exception, but that's what I am, that's what everyone is... a Hypocrite... (A/n: and don't bother to say otherwise, cause you know I'm right!)

"Look, H'ccup, da point is, ya just 'ave ta stop trying ta be something you're not..."

"Didn't you guys call me a viking for a very long time? I guess that title's expired, huh?" I said with a sad smile gracing my features and went inside slowly closing the door... when the door fully shut I could –even though barely –hear Gobber limping away...

Pressed my back against the door as my knees gave way, a show of weakness, but nobody's here so... I hugged my knees and tucked my head in...

I'm a complete mess... all these years of dreaming, and for what? I bet even if I send all the dragons away, these guys STILL won't accept me... what of the night fury? Did I just dream that too? Even if I did take it down, the acceptance will probably wear off in a matter of weeks and it's back to 'Hiccup the Useless' for me...

I sighed, and stood up, I tried, I honestly did try, and it's still not enough... Forget the village, forget proving myself to the village, to anyone I barely know, I'll just have to try this last thing on dad, if I still can't prove myself to him, then I'll give up... I walked out through the back door and went to the well for a drink of water… after, my thirst was sated, I stood there staring at my reflection, I examined myself…

Auburn hair, green eyes, freckles, faint scar, exhausted looking face, eye bags… I scowled, even my reflection seems to mock me… I threw back the bucket in the well out of spite…

"And here everyone, is one of the sights of Berk, it's called; The bitter weakling…"

I said sarcastically, barely above a whisper… gesturing all around me… I looked at the ground and scowled once more, I kicked away a nearby rock and rushed to the woods...

I'll track down this thing no matter what… for my father… though, I'm gonna have to return to that hill to pinpoint the exact location of the thing… the forests of Berk could be confusing, it's wide, mountainous, and rocky… I know it went past raven point, but where exactly, I didn't know… so I'll use the second tallest hill as a starting point…

Being a village outcast, I actually did explore the forests of Berk a couple of times… but never to a point of memorizing the whole place… you can't be a master of seclusion just after 6 years of being a misfit… though I know somebody who is… don't bother me by making me say his name… we may be both outcasts but I still had hope, I won't end up like that spiteful unpleasant old man…

I sneaked past a couple of Vikings and went back to the hill where my work still remained splintered and scorched… my success reduced to firewood… now, that's something you don't see everyday… I promise though, I won't let the chance that this splintered contraption of mine, go to waste…

I started walking down the path from there and entered the mass of trees… I've been walking for quite a while now, and still nothing… I sighed… good thing I'm alone… I'd hate to be mauled by a companion who believed me… if I had any, heck, no one would even listen to me…

An image then flashed through my head; blonde, headband-wearing, axe-wielder? No, I shook my head to get those thoughts out of my mind… this is no time for daydreaming… though I've been doing that a lot lately… dreaming…

"What a waste of time… maybe I dreamt that too?" Maybe it's for the best… if me shooting down a night fury was a dream, and I led them in another wild goose chase, I'd bet they'd hate me even more, enough to just outright kill me on the spot… I looked up to the sky in exasperation…

"Ah, you guys seem to hate me too, but can't you at least allow me this little victory?"

It was barely above a whisper but the gods probably got the message.

After sliding off a rock face and jumping over a small stream, I began pretending a couple of tree roots to be a tightrope and started walking on top of them, carefully, so I won't fall off… when I finally decided to quit with those little antics and just settle for walking; I suddenly tripped… I scowled and slumped at the ground… can't I go a few minutes _without _the clumsiness?

As I began to pick myself off of the ground I spotted a hanging branch at the edge of my field of vision, after fully standing up, due to the frustration I was feeling; I swatted the branch out of spite, when my hand was out of the way it returned the gesture… it hit me square on the cheek, I whispered out a string of curses while clutching the pained area… oh great! The tree hates me too! I turned to glare at the tree and my eyes widened at the sight… (A/n: don't hate the tree, hate the branch.)

It was split in half… it was split in half, splintered by something blunt, or big… I saw a trail, the ground bore the signs of a crash… believe me when I say I've seen/caused the most crashes on Berk to know what a crash site would look like…

I followed the signs, and when I peeked out of a large boulder I saw something terrifying and immediately ducked for cover… if there's one thing you're supposed to do when a night fury comes out, that is; duck for cover. At least, that's what I think it was… I braced myself for an attack, but nothing came…

I waited for a couple of seconds until I know nothing would hurt me… just to be safe… I readied myself and popped my head into view, this time I was able to scan it carefully… it was bound by the bola –MY bola –with the snout wrapped up in ropes, and wings and legs tied, effectively incapacitating it, no wonder it didn't attack… now I feel stupid for hiding… I left the safety of the boulder and went up closer to the bound dragon…

The dragon was black… pitch black, it had smooth looking scales, though the size caught me by surprise… the dragon the whole tribe- the whole archipelago, feared, was smaller than what Vikings have been fighting… it was smaller than a Nightmare and a Nadder, but was longer than a Gronckle… although it does make sense, its body seemed to be more suitable for speed...

"It was no dream…" I said, whispering to myself with an expression of disbelief… all these years of planning and tinkering, yes! My hard work has finally paid off! (A/n: now you have more work to do… that's only the down payment.)

"It was no dream!" I said, this time, a shout in glee. "Oh, if only my dad could see me now…" I came even closer.

"My days of misery are over! Yes!" I placed my foot on the fury's side "I have brought down this mighty bea–…!" but before I could finish the sentence my foot was violently jerked away from the dragon's shoulder. I gained space in between us and pulled out my dagger, I pointed it to the dragon… the dragon growled at me, stared at me with its acidic green eyes… I swallowed loudly and spoke, fear evident in my voice…

"I'm gonna kill you dragon… I, I'll… I will make the whole village realize how much of a mistake it was to simply ignore my feelings and, and just label me with such disrespect… I'll cut it out… I'll cut out your heart and display it where the whole village, where my _father, _could see…" I said as I readied my knife… and caught a glimpse of the emotion in its eye… there it is again, fear… no! I've been planning this for my entire life! I WILL NOT let something like PITY stop me from achieving my goal!

"I'm a viking…" I said to myself, to dispel any possible hesitation and instill confidence in my scrawny self and raised my voice along with my dagger… all these years of torment, I'll finally be achieving my goal… I'll show them… I'm a viking…

"I'M… !" I could clearly see the creature's eyes now… It made me pause to look deeper… it stared straight at me, it was practically begging me not to continue… I have to do this, a normal viking would've killed this beast by now… my gaze then softened as a thought hit me… I contemplated on what I'm supposed to do… is this right? Is this wrong? Should I keep going? Should I stop? Hesitating isn't exactly a Viking-like thing…

Then I remembered Gobber's words and the reply I gave out… _"Look, H'ccup, da point is, ya just 'ave ta stop trying ta be something you're not..." _I grimaced at the memory... _"Didn't you guys call me a viking for a very long time?"_

I stood still gazing at the dragon…

"_I guess that title's expired, huh?"_

I scoffed and my hand holding my dagger lay limp on my side… I chuckled, then chuckling turned to laughing… have I gone mad? I was laughing out hysterically now… _"I'm no Viking…"_

"Oh, gods! You guys don't actually hate me do you?" I stared at the sky still laughing, my face then contorted into that little scowl I was so used to making…

"The lot of you outright despise me!" I screamed angrily at the sky and threw out whatever limbs I had and lied sprawled on the dirt beside the dragon… I rolled over so I could see the dragon, and vice versa… I directed my orbs to his I propped up my arm to support my head for a little elevation… I sneered at the dragon once I had him on eye-level… he was frightened… can't say I blame him, I feel the same way…

"They probably hate you too, seeing as they used me to take you down…"

The dragon growled at that, not that it'll be able to do anything else… it had its legs and wings bound, and snout, tied up… even if it wanted to blast me –which it probably does –it can't… I stared at the dragon, guilt, I'm wrapped by it, consumed, swallowed, smothered…

"I am so sorry…" I said quietly… and the growling ceased. This guy… can it actually understand me? It seemed to understand the concept of an apology that I've been trying to show my hare-brained cousin… apparently dragons are a lot smarter than vikings give them credit for, or the Vikings themselves… I sat up…

"I've actually been planning to capture you for a long time now."

If I let him go, untie him, or cut his ropes, he'll probably kill me… living the life of a reject is quite exhausting, you know… maybe this is a blessing in disguise? If letting it go means my death, and not letting the dragon go means the dragon's death… might as well let it go… (A/n: let it go, can't hold it back anymore!... sorry) so, let's see now… last words, last words, can't think of anything…

I stared at the dragon's dilated pupils… he probably has a better life than me, not that I'd ever know, he'll probably be more happy being alive than dead, while I'd be more happy being dead than alive…

"In my village, a person's worth is measured by what you kill… " I shrugged my shoulders as I started off, justifying one's actions… maybe this would let the dragon understand the human means of living… you know, to avoid the repeat of this event…

"Methods of killing include; bashing with a hammer, hacking with an axe, or personally throwing a bola…" I counted them one by one with my fingers… "As you can see, I'm incredibly scrawny and incapable of killing so that make me worthless…" the dragon scoffed "Ha-ha, very funny, anyway, I can't lift a hammer, I can't swing an axe… I can't even throw a bola… so I made this contraption, and then the dragons decided to crush it and wreak havoc right beside me… that made the whole village hate me, wait, no, that's wrong, they actually want me dead… and now, I'm talking to a dragon… I must really have lost it…" the dragon grunted at that… I looked at the dragon, no longer afraid, not even angry… I looked at him with a tired smirk…

"I can't imagine how comfortable you must feel…" the dragon whined in response… it was quite painful to listen to… who in their right mind would ever think of this as funny? I sat up and readied my dagger, the dragon flinched and looked at me with an expression of betrayal. My brows furrowed at that, it was as if the dragon was saying "I thought you no longer want to kill me!"…

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna give you an offer… I say offer, but it's actually more like a suggestion… I set you free, you kill me, and we call it even…"

I didn't wait for a reply before cutting the rope, it's ironic, really, the dagger I planned to kill the dragon with… ended up setting it free… with the final snap on the ropes the dragon's eyes immediately turned to slits and pinned me on a large rock which made me groan in pain with its eyes focusing on me.

"Wow, pinned by three different types of dragons in one day… how lucky I must feel…" I whispered to myself… this, this is quite the development, isn't it? I stared into the pair of green orbs, I closed my eyes and braced myself for an attack… but, it never came… I opened an eye and saw the dragon cocking it's head on the side…

**{**Peculiar little hatchling aren't you?**}**

My eyes widen in shock… what? It spoke… the dragon… spoke! He had a slightly masculine voice, which means IT'S a HE… this is quite the discovery… I've been living with them for fifteen years, but not even once have I ever heard a dragon actually TALK! (A/n: funny, really, you've been living against them... not with them.)

**{**You, you can talk!?**}**

I said in disbelief, the dragon blinked at my reply a little surprised too… was it aware that he could talk? But as fast as the surprise dawning the dragon's features came, it was gone not long after… replaced by a look of understanding…

**{**What, of course I can talk… but I do not think it is in a way you think…**}**

**{**Way? What way?**}**

The dragon lifted his paw and placed it under my hand, he awkwardly moved my hand toward my throat… getting the message; I flattened my palm on my neck… he pressed his paw in top of my palm…

**{**This way…**}**

I stared at him quizzically… and he gave out a huff… like he was handling an overbearing child, I felt a little irritated too… I bet my rebellious personality would really help the conversation continue and answer some question… yeah, right…

**{**Speak…**}**

What is this dragon talking about, haven't I been speaking for a while now? I furrowed my brows at him… my throat is starting to hurt and he wants me to add to the pain? I didn't know speaking could be so painful… a little water would be appreciated…

**{**What do you want me… to… say… ?**}**

I… what? I looked at the dragon, and he simply nodded… quite sagely might I add…

**{**Gods…**}**

This day just gets weirder by the minute…

* * *

**(New Author's note)**

**I know… rigging the whole thing with author's notes is not really that mature… But I can't help it… this chapter just looked so… grim… 4,000 to 7,000**

* * *

**(Old Author's note)**

**I don't think I have anything to say to you guys… I'm gonna sleep, I'll make you laugh another time.**

**I know this chapter is a bit depressing, but don't worry, I will not let anyone go 'belly up'(DIE) –source; Finding Nemo**

**Next 4,000 word chapter I'll start with Stoick, I'm gonna wrap up his pep talk with Gobber. After that, fooling around with toothless… **_"A Father's claim on a Dragon's Treasure"_


	3. A Father's claim

**(New authors note 1)**

**I decided Gobber and Stoick needed more screen time... or was it narrating? No, what would be the literary meaning of "screen time"?**

**I have no idea...**

**The amount of time I spend spacing out in front of a chapter I was supposed to edit, would probably give me enough time to write a new one...**

**Pondering, pondering, pondering... my sis says I spend too much time pondering... is that bad?**

**I decided to divide the chapter... too many words...**

**(Old Author's note 1)**

**Okay... confession, the 4,000 word chapter thing? It's a lie...**

**Since you guys are so... nice to me (which wasn't what I was expecting, truth be told...) I decided to turn this into a **_**Double **_**chapter under the pretense of a **_**Single **_**chapter. Yay!**

**Dragonbow117, dude y u so funneh?Srsly is that like an occupation 4 u? And by the way, i'm also a teen, a teen, SEVENTEEN! Christ! We have so much in common and I agree with you wholeheartedly, but I'm a girl so that makes a difference... du-du-du-DUN!**

**I decided to take Dragonbow's advice... I don't want you to wait long so I retract my statement about waiting for reviews and followers...**

**So... should I go with this length, or just the normal... you guys are spoiling me too much so I'm giving you treats(that is... if you actually like this sort of thing)...**

**Inferiority complex; I actually have confidence in my sense of humor, but when it comes to typing it down in an actual story, it just goes... blank, you know?**

**I'm still surprised people actually like what I did... almost speechless, but that won't happen retorting is quite common for me, it is either retort, brush it off, or purposely keep quiet... and...**

**...**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own what I do not own(HTTYD), and I own what I own(stuff other than the actual stuff from HTTYD)**

**I'm being ambiguous, aren't I... meh... ambiguity is in my blood, you can call me "Blue the Ambiguous!", but I'll try to be less vague than usual and get straight to the point in this story.**

**I decided to do a re-enactment of the Hiccup-Stoick argument in public before the Gobber pep talk... we're gonna have happy times later! Oh, and speaking of happy times; I'm gonna sick Gobber on Mildew! Hah! How'd you like that! I have developed an unusual distaste at Mildew, and I absolutely Love, Gobber! I just love him,i'm not IN love, okay? There's this little game of mine, y'know, the accents. I'm trying to make them sound as Scottish as possible, but at the same time understandable... :D**

**Here comes the salt du-du-du-duh**

**Here comes the salt and I say; it's salty, Yeah!**

**End of first note... yes, there's more, later...**

* * *

*Chapter 3*

"_A Father's claim on a Dragon's treasure"_

_Part 1 "A father's claim"_

Stoick was a Viking inside out... he was the embodiment of all things Viking, the village look up to him as a role model. He was big, he was strong, he was brave, intimidating, deadly, and most of all stoic... as his name implies, he is unmovable and is straight to the point... most call him unemotional... and he definitely doesn't fear, anything... not even when he lost his one true love... the woman who cracked his very hard shell... the only one he let inside... Valka...

Oh, how much he misses her... every minute of everyday, since the moment she was taken, Stoick was overcome with grief and hatred for those beasts... those... those _Devils!_but even though the emotions inside him were raging, ready to gush out, he never showed it... he hid it behind a stoic demeanor and carried on with his life... he convinced himself that he would never see his wonderful wife ever again...

Truth be told, no one knew, exactly what happened that night... it was just another normal raid like any other... she was probably taken while protecting Hiccup... the beasts seemed to develop a strange fascination for him, ever since the day he was born... if Stoick had to count the number of times the dragons broke into their house whenever there was a raid... he'd say he lost count...

Since his birth Hiccup has been attracting dragons left and right... they'd burn a hole into the ceiling and start staring at the infant until someone would come with a weapon at hand yelling a battle cry, this continued on... until one night, the night Valka was taken, Hiccup was nine back then...

Stoick remembers it like it was yesterday... he hears his wife's voice, telling the dragon to leave their son alone, Hiccup behind her a little oblivious to the dangers the dragon possessed... he's never been the type to fear dragons... Stoick asked him once, he asked his son why he wasn't so wary of the beasts... and he answered...

"They don't want to hurt me... why would I be afraid?"

He was then asked a different question... how was he so sure that the dragon had no intent on harming him, for him to be able to put so much faith on the beasts that had plagued their tribe for over 300 years? And he answered...

"Because he told me..."

Stoick brushed it off... he dismissed it as ridiculous, his son was strange, not long after saying those types of things, he'd forget it immediately...but he loved him all the same...

The dragon that took Valka that night, that was to say... unusual, a species not a local to Berk. Stoick tried to aid his family, but was distracted by a bunch of dragons that seemed to want to challenge his strength... he battled fiercely to get to his family... but when he lay waste to the last obstacle of a dragon... he heard his son's cries, he looked up only to be met with the sight of his wife being taken away...

A few days after Valka was taken... his son came to him crying, he looked flustered and worried... Hiccup was always strange, he found his son to be strange in a lot of ways, but what his son said that night... was beyond his comprehension...

"Dad... I can't remember what mom looks like..."

And that's when it hit him... his son wasn't the only one... it seemed that the whole village forgot about her; they remember their chief having a wife, they remember Hiccup having a mother, but other than that, nothing, they barely remember her existence... the only ones who do remember Valka herself, were him and the Hoffersons... the ones closest to her... he realizes that if it happened to Valka, it could happen to their son...he tried everything to avoid such a thing from happening...

He swore to Valhalla that he'd keep their son safe... he may have failed his wife, but he won't let himself fail to protect his son...

But being a father proved to be extremely difficult for Stoick... especially when every time he sees his son, he sees his wife... his wonderful lost wife... why? Why does he have to take after her!? Isn't a seemingly empty house reminder enough that she was gone? That he failed to protect her?

He tried to teach him how to fight, offense, defense, evade, invade, but nothing was working! It's like he has this extreme reluctance to cause harm to others... he was just too, nice...

To describe it as difficult was an understatement... every turn, he was met with failure, every attempt to make his son strong –to make his son a Viking! Blows up in his face... Hiccup was pleased to be called a viking... he honestly was, but he wasn't able to become a true viking, though he did try... but it wasn't enough, just trying isn't enough!

He needs protection, Stoick has to protect him... he _swore_! Oh, he can't begin to describe how much he just wanted an easy way out... the boy was too precious to Stoick, so precious that he almost wanted to hide him in an underground cellar under lock and key... to keep him away from prying eyes, from danger...

He would've wanted to do just that, but no, hiccup was so much like Valka... too much... so he decided to keep him under constant supervision instead, then... he was reminded yet again of Valka... the child might be small, he might be weak, he might even get blown away by the wind for all he knew... but he was also slippery... almost as slippery as an eel...

He feared for hiccup... he decided, when all his pampering tactics weren't working, he decided to play it rough... put on a tough act and wait for Hiccup to pick on... but he never did, and soon his tough act became the only act he can keep up in front of his son... the act then to turned into reality, he remained like that towards his son... but his shell was once again close to cracking, fear seeped through his act when...

... when he saw the dragons odd behaviour gathering around a single point. It was so strange, for all his life he had never seen dragons act like that, but when he saw it... (A/n: he shat bricks!)

All he felt was horror when he found the figure of his son standing directly below the flying reptiles, doing what those air-borne predators do when they see a meal... circling their prey... he didn't understand it at first...

What is this feeling, coursing through his veins? The need to protect was not an instinct that he was unfamiliar with, but this was different; yes, there was the need to protect... but it wasn't about just protecting... it was about the person he wanted to protect... he's never been a father before. So can you blame a man if his over protectiveness towards Hiccup got pushed up a few notches?

One thought occupied Stoick's mind that time: Protect Hiccup...

They may have succeeded with taking away his wife, they may have succeeded in causing him grief, but he will NOT tolerate the loss of his son! He will not let a family member get taken, the second time, not while he all the strength he could muster, with every muscle he could move, he ran... as fast as he could... no! Faster than that! Just _fast _is not enough! He needed to go _faster_ just to get there in time!

He climbed the hills, jumped over fences, kicked away debris's, anything he just wishes he won't be too late...

When he reached his intended destination, he found his son pinned by a dragon against the wooden support beam. His _son. His _son!He was enraged, how dare this beast pin down _his _own _son_! He tackled the dragon with all the force in his body off and away from hiccup and wrestled the beast with every intention of hurting it, but sadly capturing the thing slipped his mind, his rational thinking was blocked by the need to protect his son and the beast got away... he turned around and saw another one targeting his son, it gathered up flame in his mouth and released it at hiccup...

When he saw the flames gush out; all he felt was horror... when he saw his son no longer there; all he felt was grief, but when he saw his son, still alive and unscathed, able to narrowly avoid it; he felt relief... then relief turned to anger... when the dragons flew away, his anger was practically seething through every pore of his body...

_What are ye doing outside? Ye could've been killed!_

"What did ye do this time?" Wait, no, that wasn't what he meant to say...

"W-what? Dad, I didn't, I didn't do anything! I caused nothing for you to be mad about this time!" hiccup cried out with a distressed tone, the crowd started to gather and there were whispers... but Stoick didn't notice, no, all he saw was how close his son was to getting himself killed.

_I'm not mad at ye, I'm mad at what could've happened, I'm trying ta protect ye and here ya are purposely putting yerself in danger..._

"Then what of this?" he says with a deep and leveled out voice and points at the fallen flaming wooden support beam "Do ye think I enjoy cleaning up after ye?"

Wait no, he wasn't supposed to say that either...

"Dad, you don't have to clean up after me, cause it wasn't my fault! Just because I was close to it not long before it was destroyed doesn't mean I did it!"

His son was practically shouting now... but the distress in his voice went unnoticed to Stoick... mush to Hiccup's frustrations...

"Oh and ah suppose the dragon just decided ta flame on the beam fo' no reason? Why is it that every time ye step out of the house, disaster happens? It's almost winter an' because ye decided ta play hide n' seek with a dragon, we've lost half of our supplies and cattle!"

What is this? No, Stoick wanted to keep his son safe, not pin every single mistake on him!

"What did you expect me to do? Embrace the flame and be cooked over and under!?"

_No, I want to protect you, but you never give me a chance, I would never..._

"Migh' as well ave ben..."

Stoick mentally winced at that, another wave of anger surged through.

"Who said that? You know better than to wish for the death of one of our own!"

_...better than to wish for the death of our own..._

_...better than to wish for the death of my SON!_

Whispering got louder... Stoick looked at hiccup, he was hit... Hard! He was starting to break, Stoick has never seen hiccup this transparent before or openly wounded... that, or he never noticed (though, he'll probably forget ever thinking of 'noticing' later... he just has too much to do)... he had to do something, and fast...

"GOBBER!"

"Righ' 'head of ya..." Gobber placed a hand on hiccup's shoulder to bring him back to reality, hiccup acknowledged his presence by looking up at him, but after that, went back to his brooding... most of the villagers hated hiccup, some tolerated him, and the rest... well, let's just say that the people who actually cared for him are only a few... but no one, not even a whisper has ever said anything about being happy with him dying... they were keeping it to themselves to avoid punishment, now, with this crowd, they probably felt a bit bold, hence the audacity... Gobber gave Stoick a look, and Stoick shook his head...

"Take him home... I have his mess to clean up." he says with a chagrined expression, but with a voice that gives out the message "don't let him die on the way" he looked at hiccup, he probably already stopped listening...

"Aye..." Gobber turned to hiccup "C'mon hiccup" he started lightly pushing hiccup through the crowd, he spots the group of five teenagers far ahead. They were looking at hiccup with all kinds of sneers –with the exception of Astrid, looking afar with an air of indifference –. Here comes the salt... they can't possibly avoid the group now...

"That sure was something." Said Ruffnut facing her twin as she smirked and raised a brow

"I know, like, so much glory-filled destruction with just being outside!" exclaimed Tuffnut as he threw both arms up in the air and cackled

"I wanna have, like, a superpower like that, wouldn't you want a superpower like that?" Tuffnut questions with a mischievous grin after turning to his female twin, she answered with a "You bet I do!" and proceed to share a headbutt with him...

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly..." said Snotlout with a devious grin as he turned to hiccup...

"That would surely put a dent on our food supply... if we want to be able to get through winter, we're gonna have to hunt more than usual." Said Fishlegs, meekly, as he scribbles something in his book...

"Don't you mean cut our losses?" said Tuffnut absently while picking his nose, he's probably just repeating something he heard from someone...

"What do you mean?" asked Astrid raising a brow, her air of indifference wavered for a second.

"Yeah, think about it, if we can't feed the entire village..."Snotlout then returned his gaze to hiccup (who clearly wasn't listening and just focused on walking)...

"Someone has to make a sacrifice right?" he said with an amused voice like he was plotting something. As Gobber and Hiccup neared the group, it was then that Gobber decided to give the lad a piece of his mind and shoved his arrogant face out of the way, snotlout nearly toppled over, too bad he was able to catch himself before he fell and started to fix the position of his helmet, while the twins also nearly toppled over due to laughing too hard at what Gobber did to snotlout...

Astrid and Hiccup locked eyes for a second... until Hiccup broke contact and looked away...

Once Gobber and Hiccup were out of earshot, Stoick then began to gather his bearings and looked around... he slowly shook his head at the destruction... he gave out instructions to the villagers, gather the scraps of wood, bring the misshapen weapons to the smithy, collect lumber and begin reconstruction... how could a single teenager cause so much destruction?

No, that's not it... Hiccup didn't do anything to contribute to this wreck... he wearily sighed, why he burst like that at Hiccup was beyond him... it's always like this, every single time we get a word out of the other it always tends to drift into an argument. If you ask about the weather and start idle talk it usually ends in shouting... why can't they just converse like normal people? He starts massaging his temples...

"He's a lost cause, tha' one..."

An unpleasant voice reached his ears and he turned around to find an old man, an ugly, old man... Stoick lets out a slightly disgruntled sigh at the appearance of the old man... he raised a brow as he faced the old man...

"Mildew..."

"Aye, migh' as well quit while yer still in sat'sfact'ry condition, Stoick... wha' with all this, destruction da lad has cost us, we're gonna hafta pay our due's eventually."

Mildew then raises his voice...

"Why! 't seemed ta meh that da drag'ns, wud be 'appy to oblige in takin' 'im off yer hands, why don't ye just give em what they want?Remove the dead weight, I must say..."

Stoick contemplated on a retort, he saw some of the villagers nodding away and agreeing on mildew's statement... he can't get mad here, not when the person you're talking to is 'Mildew the unpleasant', no, too many tricks up his sleeve... even if Stoick decided to take Hiccup's side, Mildew always finds some way to turn it around or make it worse... just as he was about to open his mouth for a word, any word, his best friend –to his relief and gratitude –spoke for him...

"Aye, Speak'n of due's... ave ye finally decided to help out, eh, mildew? Ye jus missed da drag'ns an da fightin'... no matta der's a lot to do 'ere, cleanin' up an all tha'."

Mildew's eyes widened at that –lazy old goat... –he clutched his staff tighter and replied to Gobber...

"Ah aint cleanin' no one's mess 'ere Gobber"

"Oh? Izzat so, well we 'ave no need for ya 'ere then, now, do we? An' wha' wus it ya says? 'bout dead weight?"

The old man was fuming in anger at Gobber's implication, Stoick was thankful for Gobber's presence... Mildew opened his mouth for a retort but was interrupted by his chief...

"Ah think it's time for ye to leave mildew..."

"Aye, if we wan'ed ye 'ere dun'cha think we would've let ye live closer where we can actually see ye?"

With a scowl he decided he wanted to have the last words with the conversation at least and turned to Stoick...

"Mark me words Stoick, ye'll only be prolonging yer torment, ah hope ye enjoy yer trip ta oblivion"

With that he turned and walked away...

"Always 'ave ta 'ave da last word doesn't he?"

"Ah don't know what would've happened if ye weren't here Gobber..."

"Ye'd still be dealin' with Mildew."

"Aye, that I would"

"Bu' even with me 'roud 'e stil man'ged ta make it worse..." Gobber voiced out grimly as he took a look around... The villagers were whispering...

"Now ah've never ben da one ta tattle, Stoick, bu' ye gotta stop doin' these arguments in public, people ar' startin' ta talk." He utters, barely above a whisper.

"We're gonna hafta talk about that, after the meeting at the great hall, but before that, lunch"

"'s wee bit late."

"What do ye mean?"

"'ave ye 'ad breakfast yet?"

"Not that I know of, not with the beasts deciding ta occupy our time the whole mornin'."

"Brunch 't 's den..."

Stoick looks at him quizzically as he raises a brow, Gobber may be his best friend, but he doesn't think he could get used to the man's antics.

"Oh, jus sumthin' like a c'mbination of bre'kf'st and lunch"

"Of course..."

"Well den, i'd better be off to the smithy..."

he watches as gobber lumbers away and sighs...

"What am I ta do with that boy..." he whispers inaudibly to no one in particular... he then looks up gazing into the sky with the look of worry...

"I hope he's not getting' himself into trouble..."

* * *

Elsewhere...

* * *

**{**So let me get this straight...**}**

Hiccup says leaning against the rock he was pinned against not too long ago while facing the ebony dragon that was in a neutral stance... it wasn't just long ago that a revelation dawned on him...

**{**Not only am I no longer speaking in Norse, but in a language I haven't heard of much less took the time to learn?**}**

Hiccup says with a questioning voice filled with doubt... as impossible as his predicament sounds, he can't deny it happening... if someone told him about the possibility of talking to a dragon is, to say, possible... he probably would've laughed it off and called it ridiculous... but since he's in one of those ridiculous positions now... He couldn't help but concede...

**{**Hey, don't look at me, I'm just as surprised as you, the same thought probably entered my mind when you started speaking the language of dragons...**}**

At that Hiccup raises his brow... the dragon then began to lay down relaxing, probably confident that he would be able to take on anything now that he was no longer tied up... he stretches his wings, he seemingly had no intentions of continuing his sentence... which irritated Hiccup and made him ask...

**{**And what would that be?**}**

The dragon faced him with a slight air of superiority... eyes half-lidded... The Dragon was about to enjoy a great long stretch after a while of being tangled up in that horrid human weapon until this human hatchling, had to go through with disturbing him... his mood turned sour as he faces the human in a voice that reflected his ambience and says...

**{**_It_ spoke...**}**

The Dragon deadpans, greatly emphasizing the word 'it', a long silence spread across the surroundings as they both glared at one another. Hiccup didn't seem afraid of the dragon... okay that's a lie, he might be just a tad bit afraid, but otherwise fascinated and curious about the beast. Even though they may have spared each other... but that is not enough to overwrite 300 years of war and massacre... they may be neutral, but they are, in no means, chummy... not yet anyway...

**{**Look, I know we didn't have the best "first meeting"...**}**

The dragon snorted at that...

**{**Yeah, laugh it up, but, but if we no longer have the intention of _killing_ each other... don't, don't you think... I can't believe I'm saying this... being f-friends could be a possibility?**}**

Hiccup voices out, voice cracking, while holding out a hand gesturing to the dragon like he was asking for something, the dragon studied the outstretched hand for a bit and let out a huff...

**{**It could...**}**

Says the dragon while looking to the side contemplating... Hiccup, sensing a 'but' following held his breath as he waited for the dragon to continue... his throat was starting to itch again...

**{**But whoever said it should?**}**

Hiccup dropped his head and nodded, what was he thinking? Making friends with a dragon? That's sounds ridiculous and stupid considering it's blasphemy to the beliefs of his people... his people didn't want to be friends with him... much less a dragon, heck even he wouldn't want to be friends with him... that made him a little bit irritated... he raises his brow and glares at the dragon...

So he's no different from the villagers then? Hiccup thought as he averts his attention from the scaled figure... the Dragon notices this change and voices out...

**{**Although... shouldn't we start out as acquaintances first?**}**

You can't blame him for wanting to toy with the little human, right? After all, he rarely came close to a human before, much less converse with them... Hiccup looks up, surprised, and found the dragon staring directly at him... did, did he just say... Hiccup stares at him some more... he opened his mouth to say something but ended up closing it, his brows were crunched up in a bewildered expression...

When the Dragon senses the human's dilemma sprouted from disbelief... he willed himself to continue...

**{**It's a first, isn't it?**}**

Hiccup was speechless, he didn't know what to say... someone was willing to become acquaintances with him –not that he didn't have them before, mind you –if you ignore the other party being a dragon, isn't this just grand? He beamed at that...

**{**Of course... of course! Yes, what was I thinking?**}**

He cries out in glee and clutches a handful of hair, the reality of the statement dawning on him... and then he notices he hasn't introduced himself just yet... he shifts to a more comfortable sitting position...

**{**Oh... and, uh,**}** Hiccup clears his throat and continues voice cracking. **{**My, my name's Hiccup...**}** he then holds out his hand towards the dragon... but pulls it back… what was he expecting? A handshake? Hiccup quietly berates himself, though, his peculiar actions didn't go unnoticed, The mass of scales decided to ignore it and took notice of a more amusing topic… at least he thinks so…

**{**Hiccup? You want me to call you, hiccup?**}**

The dragon questions teasingly much to Hiccups dismay… what's wrong with being named Hiccup? Hiccup furrows his brows in offence... he then waves his hands around as he starts talking, explaining the details that this Dragon is ignorant of…

**{**Yeah, well, the village, has, has got this sort of, belief that... that if the name is horrible enough, it could ward off gnomes and trolls. My name's not actually the worst, there are a bunch of other guys with horrid names… let's see there's, Baldbutt, Slimefoot, Eeltongu-…**}**

**{**Say no more…**}**

Hiccup had actually plenty more names to call out… but he was cut off by the grimacing dragon… he shrugged at that and scooted closer, The dragon glares at him making him stop…

**{**Don't get too chummy with me hatchling... I could easily snap you in two without shedding a single scale!**}**

He growls out in warning, showing his lethal chomps, his threat made Hiccup pull away and raise both arms to placate the dragon's anger... maybe he got a little too excited...

**{**Okay, okay! I get it, no rush!**}**

The Dragon huffed at the teen... and then an uncomfortable silence loomed in between them... as Hiccup shifted awkwardly, the Dragon simply settled his head on top of his folded paws, all the while keeping an eye on the human. Afew minutes passed until Hiccup decided that he couldn't take the silence anymore and broke it...

**{**So… what's your name?**}**

The Dragons' ears perked up, he lifted his head from his paws and stared at the human with slitted pupils, but with the absence of hostility…

**{**Name?**}**

**{**Yeah, what should I call you? I mean, I can't just call you, you, hey, or Dragon forever, right? Don't dragons have names?**}**

The dragon's ears flattened against his neck… he looked a bit… sad… melancholy dawned the Dragon's features, his gaze seemingly far away... his eyes flicked a bit to his tail, but Hiccup missed it...

**{**Yes, yes dragons indeed have names…**}**

He looked down on the ground, not meeting hiccups eyes. Hiccup hesitated for a bit… but he had to know…

**{**S-so… what's your name?**}**

Hiccup leans towards the dragon careful with the tone of his voice… the dragon gives him a stern glare which made Hiccup flinch… the fury then let out a sigh… can't this human take a hint?(A/n: apparently not… he didn't even notice that his whole village wanted him dead)

**{**I can't tell you…**}**

He replied and looked away, his melancholy still there… Hiccup couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty...

**{**Wha-, why? Was it something I said? Don't you want to be acquaintances anymore?**}**

**{**No, I mean, yes, I still want to be acquaintances with you, but I can't tell you my name since I lost it…**}**

Another round of awkward silence...

The both of them stared at the ground for a little while... although it made him curious, Hiccup didn't want to push the dragon any further, wanting to change the subject… he didn't like where this was going and felt like he'll tear down what he had with the dragon if he treads deeper…

Losing names... if that even possible?

**{**What should I call you then?**}**

The dragon stares at him, deep in his thoughts… he then gave out a shrug...

**{**Just call me whatever you want…**}**

With that the dragon stood up and started walking away… leaving Hiccup to wonder if he should follow him or just leave the dragon alone for now, he looked down on his hands…

**{**Although…**}**

He looked up and saw the dragon looking back at him and continued… eyes dilated head cocked to the side...

**{**Judging from the naming streak of you humans I probably shouldn't be expecting much… practicality is probably not one of your many talents.**}**

He says with a challenging tone, Hiccup smirked, that's it! He stood up and began to follow…

**{**Oh yeah, just you wait, I'll come up with the most practical name you'd ever hear!**}**

He cries out, while catching up to the dragon, in mock offense…

**{**Oh yeah?**}**

The dragon challenged…

**{**Yeah!**}**

Hiccup smiled at the dragon… he had no experience in all these playful banters, and he was glad he was able to experience it in this lifetime… but the Dragon's actions confused him a little as he tilted his head to the side, curiosity seeping through every move he made...

**{**What are you doing?**}**

The sudden question startled Hiccup a little... it took him a while to deduct that the question was about his smile... he could tell with how the Dragon looked at him with pupils dilated…

**{**What, oh, this?**}**

He points at his lips while smiling... he was about to ask if dragons smile too, but of course they don't... didn't the dragon just ask about what he did?

**{**It's called a smile...**}**

The dragon tips his head to the side and starts pulling at the side of his cheeks, Hiccup's smile wavered a bit, he stared at the dragon curiously, after a couple of seconds of cheek pulling, the dragon faced hiccup successfully doing a gummy smile...

**{**Where did your teeth go?**}**

Hiccup walks to the dragon to get a closer look, he could've sworn he saw nicely lined up rows of teeth when he was given a warning growl earlier… but then...

**{**Wha-!**}**

The dragon's teeth popped out of its' gums and then sucks them back in... Hiccup smiled at the dragon's display, which inflated the Dragons ego…

**{**Retractable teeth! Wow, that's amazing! Can you do it again?**}**

The dragon happily obliged, he starts showing them off by sheathing them and unsheathing them repeatedly... Hiccup's smile widened in amazement…

**{**One minute you're toothless and the next... toothless...**}**

After hearing hiccup say that, the dragon halted his activity and looks at hiccup in horror... the young man had a thoughtful expression, when he caught the dragon's gaze he smiled widely at him…

**{**Oh no...**}**

**{**Toothless! It's a practical name, don't you think?**}**

**{**I will not be stuck with you calling me 'toothless'!**}**

He growls menacingly, but it had no effect on Hiccup...

**{**I'm thirsty... I'm gonna go find some water...**}**

He turns away and starts walking...

**{**Are you listening to me!?**}**

With that Hiccup walked deeper into the forest with Toothless closely behind his trail...Hiccup kept laughing while walking away, feeling all the problems in the world are nothing short but trifle...

* * *

**Toothless: The indignation, it's an umbrage! An outrage I tell you! Of all the names in the world! Why in midgard did he decide on TOOTHLESS!?**

**Yes… yes, toothless…**

**Toothless: Why!?**

**It's your own fault for showing out your retractable teeth...**

**Toothless: ...touché...**

**Oh yeah, guys, remember the conversation of Hiccup and Gobber in chapter 2? You know, the "ye disobeyed me"? When I re-read that part, I started laughing… you know why? It was because a scene from a movie popped into my head… I'll give you a hint…**

"**Your weapons are strong… but now our anger is stronger… at sunrise, he will be the first to die."**

"**But father!"**

"**I told you to stay in the village, **_**you disobeyed me, **_**you have shamed your father!"**

"**I was only trying to help!"**

"**Because of your foolishness, kocoum, is dead!"**

**I know this scene was supposed to be serious, but really, I couldn't help but laugh.**

**Now I know there are a lot of things in the re-enactment that I didn't put in chapter 2; but give me a break, Hiccup already stopped listening at that time… and about mildew… don't worry, his time will come…**

**Anyway… beware of the last note, if you guys have watched movies I have watched… it's gonna give you LSS(Last Song Syndrome) :D**

**Oh, and here comes the pep talk…**

**Tune in for next part of the chapter...**


	4. Notice

The moon was on the horizon, glowing along the glittering of the stars... I searched my belongings for my most prized possession... I then spotted a strap, it was attached to my identification card, the strap was blue with the name of my school redundantly painted into a circle... I pulled it out of the pile.

Jingle went the keys hanging off the metal rings, but those weren't my most valuable assets, no, just ignore the fact that without it I'd still be outside my house... what I was actually after, was the blue USB dangling with the keys...

It was blue, with white encompassing its sides... I twisted it to achieve a 180 degree rotation until the printed circuit board appears from the inside... I plugged it into my laptop and the most bizarre thing happened... well, rather, _didn't _happen...

Exactly! nothing happened...

I pulled it out and plugged it in again only to repeat, I panicked... I kept on stubbornly hoping that by some miracle... a window would appear asking for my next action, if I'd like to import some pictures or view my files, something like that... but what I got instead was...

_'Device driver software was not successfully installed'_

I clicked repair... and then what? well, it got repaired... but some files were missing...

My pictures, my videos... _my story!_

It's amazing really... I was about to post my newly completed chapter when my USB malfunctioned and it got deleted... *shrugs* that would mean more waiting for you right? and more work for me... *sigh* and here I was, happy to have completed a 6000 word chapter...

Sorry for the trouble...

back to Microsoft!

oh, and I'm not justifying anything here... I'm trying to be creaaatiiiiivee...


	5. A Dragon's Treasure

**Nyahahaha! I was actually able save some of my chapters in FanFiction... I forgot teehee... sorry**

**all it needed was a little... okay, a lot, of revising... you probably won't recognize it...**

**Guys... about my story... Cupcake or simply 117(oh, those are my official nicknames for Dragonbow117 by ****the way...), pointed out that the development between Toothless and Hiccup was too fast, and that Toothless was too forgiving... yeah, well, you see, the thing is... *SPOILER* We'll be covering that in this chapter*SPOILER***

**Since I hate this story to a frightening degree now... I'm gonna take what they have between them and shatter it to millions of pieces and make them regret being characters in my story! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Time for demolition *wears helmet and climbs on top of an armoured IDF Caterpillar D9R bulldozer***

**Alright! Throw all the hate, you can't stop me from sending their ugly relationship to oblivion! BWAHAHAHAHA *steps on accelerator***

**Wait a minute...**

**Cupcake, did you just technically call this a good read that you were actually absorbed in the story and received a rude wake-up call from my annoying author's notes that were located mid-chapter?**

**Normally I'd find that funny and ridiculous... but instead I'm flattered... now, I feel like annoying you guys even more... you really shouldn't have done that... :D now if you'll excuse me... I'll just be in the corner revising my disappointment...**

**I noticed a little mistake I made in chapter one about Gobber's prosthetic... I thought of the perfect dry humor for Gobber... that was just so... Gobber...**

**So I said; *shrug* "Why not? After all, I barely laid out my jokes... (although the lot of you find most of my author's notes funny... I do not know why though...)"**

**Just ignore them... it's not like Gobber actually had prosthetics in the book... it was just a little something added by "Dreamworks"... my story, my rules... It's a fanfiction, some liberty could be allowed, right?**

**Like cutting off Hiccup's leg for instance... or naming Astrid's dragon; Stormfly... we all have our choices, so I'll exploit mine...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for the plot and the placement of Gobber's prosthesis *bats eyelashes for that innocent look***

**I strive for originality… although, I might get lazy and look at the movie for reference…**

**oh, and i'll be trying harder on angst... I just can't get it right...**

* * *

*Chapter 3*

_"__A Father's Claim on a Dragon's treasure"_

_"__Part 2 A dragon's treasure"_

It was midday, hammers pounding on wood, the clanging of metal nails resounded throughout the whole village, some of the villagers began to pick up bits and pieces… most of the village was in ruins, debris scattering throughout; big and small. The damage was no joke, for what was once a house was reduced to a blackened structure of wood with cinders for pillars; a gentle breeze could blow it all away… so the woodworkers have their work cut out for them... (A/n: no pun intended...)

While some busied themselves with the reconstruction of their respective houses, the warriors of berk were having a meeting about the impending destruction befalling them... with the dragon raid pushing back their supplies for winter. The residents of berk were being eaten out of food and house, making do with what little they have left...

* * *

Great Hall

* * *

It was bustling with all kinds of sounds; whispering, talking, shouting... it can be said that the crowd did not appeal to the idea of the meeting's subject, hesitant looks were plastered on their faces; some contorted to worry. The crowd surrounded a big table. On a large table, was an unravelled map with scrolls sprawled at the side, illuminated by multiple candles, the map had illustrations with what seemed to be clouds surrounding a mountain with a serpent encompassing its sides.

**_BAM!_**

A large meaty hand slammed on top of the table, demanding for silence, sending the objects it supported to clatter and shake... the chattering was soon curtailed to hushed whispers...

The owner of the meaty hand was none other than Stoick the Vast, chief of the hairy hooligans... a figure that demands respect with a single glance, he opens his mouth to speak, a booming voice filled with power and intimidation withdrew itself from his vocals, resounding throughout the hall...

"IT ONLY MAKES SENSE! Cutting our problems from the roots will get rid of it for GOOD... if the dragon's place of settlement is destroyed they'll leave ta find another home!"

**_THUNK!_**

A dagger was then stabbed onto the table, gleaming under the light of the candles, landing square on the serpent's head...

"One last search! Before the ice sets in..."

"But the ships-...!"

"–will be ready by the day after tomorrow. Now, who's with me?"

The crowd had expressions of doubt and hesitation. Joining the voyage was practically suicide now, three hundred years and they still have not found the dragon's nest, not to mention the number of ships they have in their armada easily qualifies to be called small, some even had damages in the aftermath of the earlier raid... the crowd was whispering excuses from left to right, as to why they won't go, but Stoick was having none of it... those excuses will not be bought, not by him...

"People of berk!" he, once again spoke in his booming voice, demanding their attention... and he had it.

"Are we not Vikings? Strong warriors fit to do battle and unafraid of the dangers!? We, who survived these beasts for three hundred years unflinching even when, they, those devils, tower over us and breathe fire that we are not resistant against, battle us and kill without remorse! Vikings! Do not remain in the safety of their homes and cower under roofs, waiting for the wood to sizzle and crack under the flames of those monstrosities! We are WARRIORS! When attacked, we fight back! We are Vikings!"

He scans the crowd with a glare, not of hostility, but that of a critique sizing up every individual...

"And all those who oppose us..."

He grips the knife that was stabbed into the table and drags it across the map, slicing it in half...

"-...shall perish." He spoke out in a threatening voice barely above the whisper, but with bloodlust seething through his teeth quickly spreading through the air, intimidation not lacking, whether heard, or not...

"And those who stand by me... I promise you, Victory. So I ask again..."

He leaned onto the table with his arms as support, achieving eye-level with most of the warriors... half-glaring half-questioning... even though berk's warriors didn't flinch, Stoick could all too well feel that his act of intimidation was piercing their sanity... getting through those muscles and bones, he knew that they were convinced... all it needs is a little push. So he asks slowly but threateningly, daring anyone to say no...

"Who's. With. Me?"

Stressing every word, the crowd stared at him in awe and soon their faces were split by maniacal grins as they raise their weapons...

"FOR BERK!" all of them shouted out simultaneously...

* * *

Stoick stood in front of the chief's table watching as the warriors marched out of the great hall, with determination evident on their faces... the speech he gave earlier took a lot out of him and left him exhausted, but he won't showcase the said exhaustion... once the last of Berk's warriors left the building, Stoick slunk down into his seat... he had a lot to worry about, and he will not let the rest of berk see him in a weakened state, if he did, his speech would've all been for naught... he will not give his people the luxury of doubt in trying times like these... he will not show weakness to anyone...

"Nice speech Stoick, it rattled mah bones jus hearin' 'bout it"

With the exception of Gobber of course...

"Where have ye been Gobber?"

"Smithy..."

He limped towards the chief table to join Stoick after filling his cup prosthetic with mead...

"Ah had a lot more work than ah thought, wha' with H'ccup abandonin' the smithy mid-raid an all tha'."

Gobber took a seat as his friend sighed in resignation at his words. Worry etched Stoick's face, brows crunching up everytime he thought of the boy... very unvikinglike you might say, and Gobber can tell, but he would never berate his friend for worrying. The child's a handful, Gobber experienced it first hand... (A/n: no pun intended... again, sorry, I'm trying to be serious here! Why is it so hard!?)

"What am ah ta do with him, Gobber?"

Stoick utters as he stood up, Gobber still busying himself with his drink...

"ah've done everything ah could to make him Viking material… but nothing's working…"

Stoick gazes at his palm, imagining Hiccups own palm... small... it's not right, he was supposed to be HIS son, Stoick the Vast's son... why is he so different?

"Wha' wer yer meth'ds, exactly?" the smith asks raising a br– part! Of his unibrow… (A/n: sorry). Stoick turns to his friend, worry turned to fondness...

"Why, the methods mah father used ta train me of course!" Stoick answers… the training his father made him go through was not light, nor could Stoick ever say he did it out of amusement... but he appreciates the results that were bestowed upon him, the rewards to his efforts... he may not have enjoyed the training, but he was thankful... since the suffering made him turn into the man he was today... A Viking...

But then Hiccup's image floats into his mind... his smile then turned to a scowl. Don't misunderstand, Stoick never hated the boy... it was the things he did that he didn't like...

"But he doesn't listen ta anything ah say! Why, odin, when he was younger, he even believed, he could catch a, a _troll_!"

"dey exists Stoick! Dey stole me sock from meh, da left one..."

Stoick looks at him in disbelief... he raises a brow at him. The smith may be less uptight, but his humor is just a bit... dry...

"Gobber, ye don't use left socks..."

"Aye, no choice in da matta, I had ta use two righ' ones since ah didnae 'ave any left ones..."

"Oh for da luv of!"

Stoick points to Gobber's left leg, Gobber wouldn't need to wear left socks... cause he can't... but he knew that... Gobber knew that, and yet (A/n: how can you tell a left sock from a right sock?)

"Tho's handle! They took mah leg too!?"

With an exasperated sigh, Stoick turned around...

"Anyway, da point is..."

He starts walking around back and forth "It taught me the things we Vikings are capable of… children are capable of!" he sat down on a seat beside Gobber...

"Ah think ah remember da taym yer father made ye bang yer head into a rock."

"Yes! Especially that!"

Stoick cries out in glee, glad that his friend understood him and was able to get his point across... Gobber looks at him like he was insane, Stoick didn't know what it meant but Gobber's following words clarified it...

"Wai', didja make H'ccup bang 'is head 'nto a rock too?"

"Of course not, are ye crazy!?"

Stoick cries out in the absurdity of his friends' statement...

"Aye, knowin' ye, ye'd prob'bly panic at da si'ht of H'ccup bleedin'... " Stoick glared at his friend and Gobber just shrugged "tha' or he'd give ye a hard time, an' describe how harebrained 'twus to willingly injure yerself..." Stoick nodded away at that assertion...

"So, wha' do ye plan on doin'?"

"Ah have no idea Gobber... ah want ta keep him safe, ta keep him out of danger..."

"How's 'bout drag'ntrainin'?"

"Seriously Gobber! ah want ta keep him safe, not make him leap into danger!"

"He's alredy doin' a lot of tha' already though, call 'im suicidal... look, Stoick," Gobber downs his mug and turns to his friend with a earnest expression "ye can't be protectin 'im forev'r, one day yer gonna have ta leave 'is side an' join the warriors in Valhalla, all ye can do is prepare 'im for da worst... it's now or never..."

Stoick stared into a distance and sighed...

"Ah, worry about him, Gobber..."

"Aye, me too..."

Both men looked down with solemn expressions...

"But what if, ah leave now and never come back... what if bad things happen before the preparation is finished?" he looks at his friend...

"Ah'll protect 'im for ya, then"

"Gobber, both our days are numbered, we're not as young as we used to be, and knowing Hiccup... it'll take longer than normal ta prepare him."

"Den wat do ye sup'ose 's ta be done?"

Stoick looked thoughtful for a moment... soon that thoughtful expression was replaced by determination...

"What needs ta be done... We'll be leaving first thing the day after tomorrow while you stay and train the new recruits, including..." he sighed yet again...

"Hiccup... as for the protecting, well, let's just say I have someone in mind..."

* * *

The forest of Berk

* * *

The sun had risen beyond its peak, but still in the mood to shed light for the forest of berks tenants... the forest not far from the Viking Village is indeed beautiful, with luscious green grass adorned by water droplets –courtesy of the constant dampness of the weather –reflecting the sun's light peeking through the leaves of the trees, and the moss on rocks giving it a healthy verdure of nature... but it is by no means safe...

As of now, the whole place was enveloped by silence... no birds were singing, no deer were traipsing... nothing, but a few sounds of twigs snapping and pebbles being displaced... you see, they were currently entertaining an unusual pair of visitors at the moment... and the whole forest knew better than to displease their guests or rather _guest..._

They didn't care about the human, no, what they were worried about was the lithe, pitch black, growling dragon, that seemed irked enough already... though the one responsible for his mood seemed to have no trouble with it...

**{**I had no idea you dragons had your own language...**}**

Said Hiccup in warbles, while merrily jumping on top of large rocks... he couldn't help but be inquisitive, he found it interesting... imagine a whole different civilization than what they –Vikings have... Different homes, different traditions, different methods of hunting, methods of medication, and most of all; a whole different language... he just had to know... Hiccup needed these answers, knowing full well that he won't be able to sleep without them... but Toothless was not amused, he wanted this human hatchling to stop talking, he wanted to enjoy peace and quiet, but he won't be able to do that if this kid doesn't stop talking!

**{**What do you call it? I mean, besides "the language of Dragons" or "Dragon Language"... shouldn't you have a name for it? Our language is called-...**}**

**{**Shut up**} **Toothless growled interrupting Hiccup, but he pretended not to hear...

**{**...-Norse, and there are also other languages like-...**}**

**{**Stop talking**} **Toothless growled again, but Hiccup brushed it off...

**{**...-English. there's nothing wrong with calling it "Dragon language" though, but don't you think it's a tad bit too long?**}**

Hiccup, after finishing his rant notices Toothless' glare filled with annoyance. He pauses vocally and physically for a while and stares back with a neutral gaze. There were a lot of these things between them recently... those awkward silences, though the number he and Toothless fell into reticence couldn't beat what he had with his father... it still feels uncomfortable, the whole forest seemed to remain still for a moment until Toothless let out a sigh...

**{**Are you always like this?**}**

Hiccup was taken aback by that question, his eyebrows rose a little before settling back to their normal position... the dragon was right, in a way, how come he was acting like this? Hiccup wasn't quite sure... he turns to look back at the direction of his village, in hopes of seeing a glimpse of it or maybe it could provide some sort of revelation... but all he saw was a thick line of trees, he frowned...

**{**I guess not, actually this is the most talking I've done in my life...**}**

Toothless looks at him quizzically all in which Hiccup just shrugged at as he jumped off a rock, noting the fact that he didn't slip this time, but he wasn't complaining... He started walking with Toothless in tow... Toothless' eyes then began to dilate out of curiosity...

**{**So you don't hold conversations with all the other wingless-no-scales?**}**

Hiccup was confused for a split second until it dawned him that by 'wingless-no-scales' Toothless must've meant 'Vikings'...

**{**Vikings... and yes, my village is not very much good on conversations... they prefer to bash their problems with their fists or war hammers...**} **He stated, while, although not entirely true, but it does apply to the majority of his people...

**{**Well that's stupid...**} **Toothless growls in annoyance... those Vikings would probably bash a peace ambassador even if they came for peace and not know why...

**{**Tell me about it...**}**

Hiccup scoffs at the mention of it... he couldn't agree more. Vikings weren't exactly big on using words for communication... if there was a competition for smarts he'd probably win it... hands down... aside from talking, there are also a couple of things Vikings aren't good at; reading and writing. So far the only people who can read and write within the Village are Hiccup's father; Stoick the Vast, since he needed the education, being the chief and all that, the Village elders; the wisest Vikings –among them was Old Wrinkly, hiccups grandfather –and of course Hiccup... although Hiccup did teach Astrid a bit about reading and writing... but he doesn't know if she still remembers, so he's not too sure...

"A bunch of illiterates..."

Hiccup mutters under his breath... maybe it's easier now since he accepts the fact that he was no longer one of them, but the Viking beliefs that were drilled into him since early infancy made it a little harder –even if it's just a miniscule part of his being –he was still a bit hesitant with insulting their traditions, thus, it came out in a whisper barely audible... but Toothless –being a Dragon and all –heard him all too clearly...

**{**What?**} **He turns and questions his wingless-no-scale companion...

**{**Oh... nothing, nothing...**} **Hiccup says while waving his hand in dismissal at the dragon and continues walking... it wasn't of importance so there was no need for a repeat of the statement...

After a while of walking they come across what seemed to be the remnants of a deep pool, with most of the water dried up, it had steep walls with no loose rocks or cracks, at the bottom was a lake, taking up 2/3rds of the space, beside the lake was a cave with its entrance covered in the roots of a tree growing from the top of the inlets walls... Hiccup was mesmerized at how beautiful it was and started leaning in for a better look...

"Wow, isn't it beautiful toothless?"

The dragon looked at him in confusion as he tilted his head to the side... Hiccup looked back at him, wondering what he did wrong...

**{**Did you say something?**}**

"I said it's beautif-..."

**{**I'll have you know that I cannot understand those noises you wingless-no-scales make...**} **Toothless was now fully irritated at the language barrier...

**{**You mean, you can't understand Norse?**} **Hiccup asks incredulously... as if asking "How is that possible"

**{**Nope**} **Toothless glared at him taking offense in the statement... and started walking ahead, Hiccup sensed his mistake and trailed behind Toothless, crooning to smooth out his companion's obvious indignation towards him...

**{**Wait, but you were responding so well earlier...**} **Hiccup remembers Toothless growling when he mentioned the gods hating him, whining when he asked if he was comfortable tied up in a bola... and stopped growling when he apologized...

**{**I've had my fair share of wingless-no-scale observation, but I never took the time to completely decipher your manner of speaking.**}**

**{**You mean language**}** Hiccup voices out as a fact and a question, with an intent to correct something... he'll probably be stuck with the dragon for a while, so he might as well learn from him... (A/n: I'll let you guess which is which...)

Toothless paused for a while...

**{**Yes... language...**}**

Toothless didn't like the tone this, this wingless-no-scale spawn, used, the way this hatchling acted was like he knew more than him... how dare he, this, this _hatchling _underestimate the most deadly of all dragons that even the THING feared... Toothless scanned the cove and took notice of its sides... it was indeed beautiful with the pond and cave, perfect for a little R&amp;R, but it looked more like a cage to him than it would normal dragons... it was too steep...

**{**Yeah well, we're supposed to go looking for water, not sight-see...**} **Toothless warbles absently, and with that he turned around, but as he was about to fall into step... he heard a crack from behind...

**{**Alright, fine, as you wish mister bos–... woah!**} **The rock Hiccup leaned onto gave way, but luckily, he wasn't leaning that far out for him to fall and was able to pull back... he sat there for a while trying to calm his breathing... while Toothless relaxed his guard, he was just actually ready to grab the boy before he fell... but seeing as there was no need, he began loosening up...

**{**Wow, I thought for sure that I was a goner, maybe it is best if we lea-... !**} **

Hiccup wasn't even able to finish his sentence before the whole platform he was sitting on caved in, sending everything it supported down the crag, including Hiccup...

**{**Hiccup!**}**

Toothless was horrified... the precipice was extremely high, while knowing how delicate wingless-no-scales are, especially hatchlings, he desperately tried to snag the boy's fur vest... unfortunately, he too, leaned in too far and the both of them came tumbling down into the clearing with toothless' back receiving the full brunt of the fall with hiccup on top of his abdomen, he felt a bit dazed, well, at least his wingless-no-scale was safe...

His wingless-no-scale?

"Oh boy, Toothless I'm so sorry... are you alright?"

Hiccup sits up and asks in a worried voice... holding the sides of toothless' face... Toothless panicked... Dragons make a big deal about physical contact... and the only ones allowed to do that are members of their drove... maybe it was the concussion or simply confusion, but nevertheless Toothless blindly roared, clawed and snapped at the source, hoping that even within his panicked state, he'd still be able to rip apart the thing that had the gall to touch him...

**{**Don't you dare touch me!**}**

But Hiccup was able to retract his arms on time and move away as his eyes widen in fear... His whole body stiffened in fright... the dragon may have missed him, but his series of actions were able to successfully drive Hiccup away...

After a few moments of growling, Toothless whipped around and found Hiccup staring at him in horror... it took him a while before it dawned him; Hiccup was the source, and he almost killed him... Toothless whined softly, ashamed at what he did... he took a step closer to the youth in hopes of explaining himself, it is a bit uncouth for a dragon to justify his actions to a mere wingless-no-scale... but he can't just let the youth think that it was a nature to him... to all dragons... he felt like he had to justify his kin...

**{**H-hiccup... I'm, I'm sorry... it's, just that...**}**

Before Toothless could put a foot forward though, he was halted as Hiccup raised a hand, gesturing him to stop... Toothless understood hand gestures, as mentioned earlier he had his fair share of wingless-no-scale observation, he got a little bit excited of being at the receiving for the first time and complied, feeling a bit of pride for understanding what normal dragons don't... oblivious to the fear Hiccup felt...

**{**N-no, it's, it's fine, really... you don't want me to touch you... I get it, I, I won't, do it again...**}** Hiccup says trying to conclude the conversation...

**{**I'm really sorry for snapping at you...**}**

Toothless apologized one last time... from what Toothless gathered about the wingless-no-scales, apologizing makes it better... it always seems to be...

**{**Its' okay, Toothless, seriously...**}**

Hiccup says, he hopes the dragon doesn't pick up on the fear that he was feeling. if anything, he didn't want to think what would happen if the dragon felt superior and felt like toying with him... It's a nasty thought, yes, but what does he know about dragon behaviour other than what his tribe taught him?

Dragons always go for the kill is what they said, but Hiccup let the dragon go and he was still pretty much, NOT killed... why is it so confusing? one minute the dragon was tolerating him, then it was saving his life, after that it was snapping at him, and the last thing he knew; the dragon was apologizing...

Mood swings? and how was he so sure that this dragon was male? what if it was female with a less shrill voice? what if it was pregnant and felt like making a snack out of him?

No, he didn't want that, he might've cracked a joke about being snack earlier, but he was never thrilled at the thought... he's seen flesh being torn from dead bodies of Vikings... their screams when those serrated teeth sunk into their skin, drawing out blood, gushing like miniature streams... he's seen men choking on their own blood, bathing in pools of it, he wasn't even sure how many bodies those blood pools belong to...

He shudders at the memory, a single gash could hurt a lot, he can't imagine being torn apart while alive and conscious... the thought of his bones crunching under the dragon's jaws as he watches, sickens him to no end... his blood ran cold... what's gonna happen to him now?

Hiccup was snapped out of his thoughts by the ebony dragon. After a while Toothless noticed that the wingless-no-scale became quiet. Drowned in his own thoughts... soon after the blood drained from his face, with the look of terror, the hatchling's normally pale complexion turned into a new shade of white as he was looking down on the ground, eyes wide like he had seen a death, he had no idea how close it was to the truth... Toothless took a step closer for a better look...

**{**You don't look okay to me...**}**

Toothless might not know everything about wingless-no-scales, he was no expert on their behaviour either, but he can tell that something was wrong...

**{**no, it's fine, really**} **Hiccup answered as if to read his mind, denying everything and at the same time admitting them... his voice was shaky, his gaze wavered, and he was quivering ever so slightly, so Toothless can tell... nothing was okay... Toothless came even closer to the youth, but seeing it, Hiccup's eyes widened and he scooted father away...

**{**Are you sure you're fine?**}**

Toothless questions with worry in his voice... the wingless-no-scale spawn didn't look so good... he found it odd, he had this feeling tugging at his chest, it was quite unfamiliar and uncomfortable, akin to curiosity... he had no idea that he actually _felt _for Hiccup, he was... _concerned... _and if there was one thing dragons don't do, it's to; be concerned for those, not of kin...

**{**Y-yeah...**}**

after Hiccups response, Toothless thought it was okay to come closer... he said he was fine so maybe it was alright to come closer... even though he never mentioned anything about coming closer...

**{**Then stop that.**} **Toothless warbles sternly, he's had enough of this hatchling's antics...

**{**Stop what?**}**

Hiccup questions, he had no idea what this dragon was pointing to, but when he saw the dragon took a step closer, his eyes widened and he leaned away slightly...

**{**That!**}**

**{**Will you stop being ambiguous and specify what _that _means?**}**

Hiccup was a little irritated at the dragon now... that, what did he mean by _that?_

**{**Stop running away!**}**

Hiccup froze, what did he mean by running away? running away, as in, the shameful kind of running away?

**{**W-what?**}**

**{**You heard me!**}** Toothless warbled out, his tone of voice rising out of frustration, this stupid wingless-no-scale hatchling doesn't seem to realize what he was doing... he took another step to prove his point and was met with the expected conclusion...

**{**See!? you did it again!**}**

Hiccup looked at the dragon... he averted his gaze away from Toothless, but it landed upon the ground, there seemed to be tracks... _did I do that? _Hiccup thought to himself... he probably did it without knowing, he acknowledged the fact that he was trying to escape the dragon's attack range, or rather _"running away"_... but that doesn't mean he would admit it...

**{**I-it, it's not, it isn't c-called running away... it's, um, increasing... distance! yes, I'm increasing distance... not, running away...**}**

Well technically he was scooting away... Hiccup tried to pardon his actions by sugarcoating it... to make it less shameful... you'd move away too if potential dangers tried to come closer...

**{**It's the same thing!**} **Toothless admonished...

This is ridiculous, Toothless thought, Hiccup putting the meaning in different words was unnecessary... does he think it'll make him look good? running away, increasing distance, it's all the same!

**{**No it isn't!**} **Hiccup argued...

**{**Call it what you will then, just stop it!**}**

Whatever term the hatchling used, no longer matter to Toothless, he just wanted Hiccup to stop moving away... he wanted to show him how sincere his apologies were, and making eye contact at close range would be the best way to express it... so he tried again... but was met with the same results...

**{**I told you to stop it!**}**

**{**I'll stop increasing distance if you stop decreasing it!**}**

Hiccup said still scooting away, but he suddenly felt something pressing against his back... he shifted his sights away for a split second, catching a glimpse of what seemed to be a boulder... he was trapped...

Seeing the horror in Hiccup's eyes, Toothless abandoned the idea of getting closer... he smelled the scent of metal on the wingless-no-scale spawn... it was probably the fake-sharp-claw he used to set him free from his bindings... he didn't want to corner the hatchling and make him point the thing... being at the end point of something so dangerous that has killed countless kin is a bit scary... though admitting it, he won't...

Toothless then sat down on his haunches grumbling, something about; wingless-no-scales and their distances? not that he had any right... he was also jumpy about his personal space... he let out a sigh and began to speak, he had no idea how to deal with the wingless-no-scales, especially when they are still in the hatchling phase... but one thing he knew for sure was that; the both of them currently lack trust in each other...

**{**How about this; I tell you something, and in return, you do the same...**}**

Hiccup was taken aback by the suggestion, his brows collided with each other and his eyes squinted a bit giving him the look of bewilderment...

**{**What?**}**

**{**I can't still seem to get myself to trust you, and I seemed to have stupidly lost yours... so let me fix my mistake... will you let me?**}**

Hiccup averted his eyes a little and pressed his body closer to the rock, even though it didn't do much for the distance, he still felt uneasy about the fact that the dragon could easily kill him... Toothless sighed, he was getting nowhere, the wingless-no-scale seemed to be afraid of him...

**{**Please, take my word, you have my word that I have no intention of bringing you harm... I promise you, just let me prove it...**}**

Hiccup still provided no response, Toothless's earflaps dropped... the wingless-no-scale still wouldn't give him a chance... his faith in Toothless must've been a lot, and he shattered it all because of the stupid tradition... those traditions he never followed in the first place... Toothless dropped to the floor in exasperation, front legs crossed under his head...

A few seconds of silence and then suddenly, Toothless' ears perked up as he lifted his head... the action startled Hiccup as he flinched, many thoughts flashed through his mind at that instant... is he gonna kill me? did he get sick of waiting? what is he gonna do now? I hope he decapitates me before tearing up my flesh...

Hiccup waited for Toothless to act, but the dragon in question didn't move from his spot... he just laid there staring at him with dilated pupils, a moment longer and then his gaze softened...

**{**Years ago...**} **Toothless starts off with a distant look in his eyes... Hiccup felt like Toothless was looking at him, but not exactly _seeing _him...

**{**There was a hatchling from a drove of spike-shooters... he wasn't a spike-shooter, if that's what you're thinking... despite the fact that his siblings were such, he, on the other hand was different...**}**

Hiccup got interested and stopped pressing into the rock... he was guessing the term spike-shooter referred to Nadders...

**{**Everyday, they'd pick on him... just because he looked different, no, wait that's wrong... he didn't just look different, he also acted different... he talks differently, he walks differently, he roars differently...**}**

**{**What happened?**}** Hiccup interrupted, but Toothless didn't mind, it just meant he was listening... Hiccup could relate too much for being different, the thought of a someone with similar problems as him -even though dragon- was... should we say, interesting... insensitive it might sound, but that was what it felt like for Hiccup... it was interesting...

What he did, what _they _did... he wanted to know, did he do the same things Hiccup did? try to get them to accept him? and fail miserably at it? what was he thinking, a dragon doing something humane?

The the scenario seemed similar enough...

**{**He endured his flockmates... or, at least, he _tried _to endure... but one day, he set out on a flight and never returned...**}**

After a while of silence, of Hiccup waiting for Toothless to continue... Toothless turned to Hiccup and then simply stated a single phrase with half-lidded eyes...

**{**The end...**}**

Hiccup was dumbstruck...

**{**Wait, what? that's it? that can't be all to it!**}**

Toothless shrugged at his wingless-no-scale, which elicited a glare from the youth... that was much too short for content... it even lacked details...

**{**You're a horrible story-teller...**} **Hiccup points out beratingly and sulks... he wanted to hear more... as long as the dragon was alive there's always more to it... at least, he thinks it's alive, no, he believes he's alive... but he didn't want to admit that the story was nice... just a little bit... but he was left hanging... so it was horrible!

**{**Oh, and I suppose you can do better? you don't seem to be telling the most thrilling stories at the moment.**}**

Toothless challenges with a smirk in his voice... Hiccup feeling a bit more comfortable than before spoke back with his own smirk...

**{**Watch me.**}**

At that, Toothless' heart soared, the youth's competitiveness, and seeing the fear disperse, was rewarding... though he could do without the distance, but it'll disappear in time... small steps, Toothless, small steps...

* * *

**I suck at angst... I do fluffy, much, too always... hehehe... fluff...**

**I just got back from reading manga... hmmm... it was awesome...**

**After a long line of absences, the updates finally piled up and I enjoyed it... Tokyo ghoul, Haikyuu, Horimiya, Noragami...**

**Sorry if it took a while... my 5 year old cousin was watching Sofia the First beside me... and believe me, I get distracted so easily... **

**Now, about Stoick, being a leader and all... the movie didn't do too well with showing off his charisma, a leader should be charismatic!... so here it is... charisma!**

**And I totally hate it more now... I'm starting to despise it... so I'm changing most of it...**

**Instead of Hiccup earning Toothless' trust, I had Toothless do it instead... did I sum that up right? I'll be adding with the drama multiple chaps from now... Toothless finding about who took away his flight will be covered, next chapter...**

**Oooohh, this is gonna be good! I can smell the conflict already...**

**.**

**I took off the old author's note... wouldn't want to sleep deprive my readers any more than I already have...**

**Speaking of deprivation, I wonder about Astrid... she's not mean in my series(?), you'll understand if you read the side-story... but that's completely unnecessary since I'll be doing a back-story in next chap...**

**No one shall leave this page un-reviewed! If you do, I'll cry! I'll seriously cry! Just a little motivation will do me good... please? An indication that what I'm doing isn't for naught after all...**

**Give me a sign!**

**Is it too much to ask for an opinion? You can even insult the story for all I care... I should know... *looks left and right and speaks in a whisper* I do it all the time...**

**just don't say "It's well written", "Nice story" or "It's great"... cause I won't believe you... but if you said "It's funny"...**

**No, I still won't believe you...**


	6. Reliving the Past 1st Half

**Holy! 60 followers and 40 favs!? you guys actually read this crap? that is just too weird! you guys are so weird... but I'm even more weird since I was the one who posted this...**

**It's actually scaring me... you're not gonna start demanding stuff from me, are you?**

**.**

**(drama-tic1): Dude! thank you for that inspiring review, it really made my day... seeing people appreciate this and pointing it out, puts a smile on my face... and I have a very charming smile... just kidding... no, don't believe it, that was meant to be a joke... don't take it seriously...**

**(six samurai of dragon order): yeah, I'm back! sorry if I kept you waiting... I love Gobber too much that I simply don't care if he wasn't whole, as long as he can keep smiling, I'm satisfied... he can even lose every single one of his teeth for that matter and I won't bat an eye...(wait, now that just sounds sick...)**

**(MechJeb): I'll work on it... I'll give you the most rage inducing cliffhanger you'll ever experience! Just... just not now...**

**(Dragonbow117): I am utterly speechless... am I that good? Toothless and Hiccup? close? I might laugh at you for that! the nature of dragons are not naturally that of the violent type according to Hiccup, right? they're amazing gentle creatures that bring people together... even if they're at war, both sides are actually friendly... they just misunderstood each other, accompanied with a bit of pride and stubbornness issues...**

**I'm gonna put a strain on their relationship and you'll see REAL effort... anyway, awesome review, as always, you are very helpful... scratch that, you are awesome... like me, thank you Cupcake! I tried re-reading it and... I just ended up skimming through the words... It's kinda hard to appreciate something you made out of boredom and resist the urge to make it better when you clearly _can._ Whether you like it or not, dissing it is the only thing that keeps me sane... what with all the compliments coming this way... if I let up and allow victory for my story I'd probably turn into a deadly nadder_ *takes deep breath* _wow, that was deep... (if you're asking which I was referring to; the breath or my speech... well, that's for me to know... and for you to find out... and come to think of it, I wasn't actually speechless, was I?) :)**

**(Z): The trick to it is to remember the name mentioned after or before the dialogue, the narrations are omniscient so...yeah, there are indications all over, but you won't be using that trick here... it's Hiccup's POV...**

**.**

**I'm gonna keep my author's notes short after this... I'd bet you're thrilled by that news... yeah, who'd wanna read the author's nonsense?**

**(OC yet to be introduced): Probably no one... I'd bet they'd be saying "we're here for the made up story, not for your nonsensical thoughts!", knowing people read this is a crime in itself!**

**Shut it!**

**(OC yet to be introduced): No, I won't... I'm still pissed off about the fact that you named me after your stinkin' reptile...**

**I was pressured! I didn't know what to do and the name seemed appropriate at that time!**

**(OC yet to be introduced): That's no excuse! it still doesn't change the fact that you named me after an animal!**

**Asmund's an awesome Dragon! he qualifies as a person!**

**(OC yet to be introduced): Spoiler!**

**Aaaaahhhhhhhhh! YOU INFURIATING JERK! WHY THE HELL DID I TURN YOU INTO A SMARTER SNOTLOUT!? I SHOULD'VE KEPT YOUR INTELLECT DOWN!**

**(OC yet to be introduced): Too late... you already did the reveal...**

**Just... just shut up for now... let's continue this _after _Hiccup sees you... or rather speaks of you... argghhh! these literary terms! what are they!?**

**(OC yet to be introduced): literary terms...**

**...**

**(OC yet to be introduced): ...**

**y'know I remember you being a flirt...**

**(OC yet to be introduced): *winks* though, it'll be a while before I come out... I hope they'll forget about this by the time I make my debut...**

**The chances of that happening is zero...**

**.**

**I was listening to 'The script'... the music video of Superheroes just kept on tugging at my heartstrings...**

**DRAMA!...**

**What? wanted to go for fluffy? don't worry, I'll get right on that, in about... next, next chapter...**

**there are no ups when there are no downs... I'm gonna make you laugh, not because of my author's notes... I shall wield my story to draw out laughter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to-... you know what? maybe I'll just put the disclaimer on the summary... it's so cumbersome...**

* * *

*Chapter 4*

_"Reliving the Past 1st half"_

_It was dark and gloomy for miles without end... I stood staring at the scenery that was devoid of any objects, the absence of light struck me as odd... but what was even more bizarre was that I couldn't stop staring at a single point. It was beyond reason; there was a feeling at the pit of my stomach, like my gut was telling me to start walking, so I did... _(A/n: It seemed I mistakenly italicized the whole thing...)

_As my feet fell into steps, treading the abysmal field; I suddenly heard a muffled scream... It seemed the scream originated further ahead of the road I was taking, or rather the direction my feet are taking me, I felt dread overcome me, my instincts told me not to go there, pleading me to stop my jaunt... but my feet wouldn't listen, I felt like the limbs that were supporting me were being moved by an unknown force..._

_I could feel every muscle move, every contact on the ground for every step, every bone grinding against each other supporting my sinews... I felt like a rag doll being pulled towards a certain location against my will, being toyed with and wasn't able to do anything about it... but I had no choice, and besides, I was also curious... so I didn't give much of a fight..._

_After a while of walking, another scream resounded throughout the unfathomable plane... I don't know why, but the scream sounded a bit familiar..._

_Suddenly, my wayward limbs broke into a sprint ignoring my even more stronger protests, only this time, I seemed to have completely lost control over them... my limbs kept on going faster, as if their capriciousness was berating me... telling me if I didn't want this, I should've tried harder with my struggles earlier when they remained uncertain and when I had -even though slight -control over my limbs... I admit, my efforts were half-hearted, and my curiosity got the better of me... but that was then, and this is now... and I don't want it now..._

_I felt the ground shift into that of an inclined plane, my legs forcing me into a hike upward, it wasn't that high though... it was at the same height as a tall hill at most. When I was almost at the top, I could see the orange luminescence of fire as embers flew through the air along with the heated breeze... smoke rose from the other side... when I finally reached the top, I was greeted by the scene of a small wooden village lit by scarlet flames, the flapping of wings could be heard overhead... I looked up and saw..._

_Nothing... there was nothing there, but the continuity of the void, starless, moonless, and empty, though the flapping still reached my ears... I strained my eyes to see the source, but my attempt was still not rewarded..._

_My brows collided with each other, bewildered and a bit addled, I walked into town, heat waves reaching me, brushing against my cheeks, but it didn't bother me... I seemed to have regained control over my appendages, I didn't know when, but since I was already here, might as well explore... I started hearing screams, but was met with the same results as earlier, there were shouts, pained screams, battle cries, but no people..._

_The clamor tormented me to no end, every time I hear a scream I cringe, the anguish those voices contained, the bloodlust they harbored, the fear, the sorrow... the pain... I cupped my ears in an attempt to subdue the noise, I closed my eyes, wishing that when I open them; I'd be back home, in bed, and this would simply be another nightmare that didn't make sense... I hate this, I want out of here... but I can't move..._

_After a while of those dreadful noises, they suddenly just... stop... I slowly lifted my head as I removed my hands from my ears, I scanned the area... I was still in the same burning village..._

_I felt a tug on my vest, I whipped around to find the cause... turning around, my emerald pair met an identical set... it was a boy, or a child rather... he seemed to be in about the age of nine or ten, shorter than me by probably a foot and a half. The boy had a mop of auburn, a pair of forest green eyes, framed by freckled pale skin... he was looking up at me with uncertainty... he looked familiar, somehow... but so far the only people I knew that were green-eyed redheads were me and my dad... I crouched down to achieve eye-level..._

_"Hey..." I spoke in a soft voice, as soothingly as I can, trying to shake away my earlier distress, trying hard as to not let it show... from what I have noticed, he appears to be in need of some assistance... and seeing as I'm the only other person here I should probably help... so making him feel unsettled is something I wouldn't want to do..._

_"What's wrong? are you lost?" I ask and the little boy shook his head, another scream, and the boy's eyes widened in response... alarmed, he ran towards the source, shouting out a single word..._

_"MOM!"_

_"W-wait a minute!"_

_I ran after the youth, as we ran I took notice of the landscape. I unconsciously slowed down... it looked familiar, all of it. The houses, the hills, the roads, the planks... I know where I am, I've been here, I was here... I am supposed to reside here... this is..._

_"Berk..."_

_The word came out as a gasp... but something was different, it felt different... for some reason, the place was a bit... different..._

_It looked like it normally does in a raid, the house placements were the same, but the designs, it didn't add up... the structures were unfamiliar, and yet, I'm experiencing a state of deja vu... I have prided myself for having a great memory, and yet... no, no wait a minute, there was actually an abnormality with my recollections... a gap, no, make that, multiple, gaps... a person I know but do not know..._

_It's a bit fuzzy and complicated... I tried to think harder, but everytime I feel like it was close and within grasp, it vanishes... hold on, what was I supposed to do again?_

_"Shit!"_

_The child, I can't find him... he won't be able to survive a village on fire... and if I guessed right, we're probably in the middle of a raid... I rushed to the direction I last saw the retreating back... it was getting a bit harder to breathe..._

_I ran to what seemed to be the town square, I strained my eyes for anything that could point me to the youth... I turned my head just in time to see movement in the corner... I moved towards it, just then the voice that was so familiar vibrated through the air... only this time, it was no longer a scream... it seemed to be whispering some sort of name..._

_"..ccup..."_

_A woman's voice... I know who this voice belongs to, why can't I remember!? when I reached a corner I spot the back of the boy I was following... just before I could call out however..._

_"Leave! please, leave my son alone!"_

_There was a woman shielding the boy from something... from my position, I could see that the woman was tall and lean... she had three braids splitting her dark brown hair, she wore a yellow long-sleeved tunic under a green sleeveless shirt that reached her hips... she had fur pelting her left shoulder down to her hips reaching her right leg, it was then secured by a red studded belt around her waist..._

_On her arms were furred bracers, wrapped around her left arm was a red ribbon equipped with sequins, it had berk's iron crest for a clasp and twin spears dangling at both ends... she wore black leggings and furred boots... oh, and one more thing... she was unarmed..._

_Whether it bothered her or not... I wasn't sure, I sidestepped for a better look and when my feet finally stopped...-_

**{**What happened?**}**

(A/n: or... not...)

I turned to glare at the ebony dragon with my emerald orbs. He was staring at me with eyes filled to the brim with curiosity...

**{**I was getting to that part, now if only a certain someone would stop interrupting me...**}**

I've been telling Toothless about a dream I had, or rather... keep on having, I had this dream when I was younger, but it stopped when I was about five... the details from that time were a bit blurry but it felt similar... it seemed that it resurfaced, I had it again last week until this day, but everytime we get to the exciting parts, this impatient reptile kept on interrupting...

**{**Well excuse me, It's not my fault you're too cryptic.**}**

**{**I'M cryptic!? you jus-...!**} **I started in a complaining tone, but was cut off by that blasted lizard...

**{**Hush! now stop dallying and carry on with the story.**} **He says impatiently...

I opened my mouth to give out a retort but then decided against it... he'll probably just ignore it, I grumbled 'stupid reptile' under breath while glaring daggers at him... Toothless simply brushed it off with an eye-roll and looked back at me with half lidded eyes... He's probably trying not to show the anticipation he was feeling through his actions... at least that gave me a bit of comfort...

I looked at him with narrow eyes and felt a persiflage starting to form, I smirk deviously, I think it's about time I collect my story fee, don't you think?

**{**Hah! I got you hooked! now if you want me to continue the story, you have to say 'Hiccup is awesome and I won't interrupt the story any more than I already have' in those exact words!**}**

I observe as Toothless starts taking in the expression of incredulity and starts growling... I know that my reaction earlier didn't indicate that I would be able to do this... but it seems I can, and so I did... and surprising as that sounds I don't regret it... though his growling still puts me on edge, it's actually satisfying to know that I was able to affect the mighty -although trenchant -night fury...

**{**You are the most aggravatingly rage inducing miniature version of a wingless-no-scale I have ever encountered in my whole life... if I didn't know any better I'd think of you as a kobold.**}**

He growls, I felt Goosebumps starting to form all over... I hurriedly tried to suppress it. I swallowed inaudibly, making sure that Toothless doesn't notice and puff out my chest...

**{**Thanks, that makes two of us...**}**

I bluffed, we then started a staring contest, neither one backing down from the other's glare... but then the leaves above start to rustle catching both our attentions that made us simultaneously look away from each other, snapping our heads at the source... birds start flying, beginning their evening migration... evening... evening!?

"Oh, man..."

I start to panic, I look up at the sky; it seems to have adapted a reddish hue, meaning the sun was starting to set... if my dad comes home to an empty house... I scan the cove for a way out... I then spot a narrow path behind two big boulders. That might just do the trick...

**{**Toothless, I gotta go.**}**

I warble at Toothless urgently... if I don't leave now, I might not make it in time to pretend that I was committing to house arrest!

**{**Ah, you wingless-no-scales seem to be unable to contain your bowels, huh?**}**

I glare at him, okay, that sounds offensive... it's like he's saying that when we need to go, we go anywhere without restraint... and I also find the fact that he misunderstood my statement and assume things on his own, offensive...

**{**Not that kind of 'go' you stupid reptile!**}**

**{**Then what sort of 'go' you stupid wingless-no-scale?**}**

**{**I meant 'go home', you idiotic overgrown lizard!**}**

My outburst was then met with silence... Toothless' eyes widen as his wings fell limp on the ground... his expression was that of surprise... did I overdo it? my body starts to tense, I've called him by those names before, but he never seemed to be affected that much, usually he'd just answer with his own version of insults, I was starting to get anxious, if by some chance I offended him, what will he do?

I waited a few more seconds but the silence just kept on stretching forever... Toothless looks down, inspecting the ground with what seemed like interest... this is seriously starting to; creep me out...

**{**Umm... Toothless?**}**

Toothless seemed to snap out of it with my call, his dilated pupils then turn into slits and he starts snarling at me...

**{**You're not going anywhere.**}**

He said with finality and turned for the cave... now it was my turn to be shocked...

**{**What!? you can't keep me here!?**}**

**{**Watch me...**}**

He glares down at me with narrowed eyes, I could see the determination he has, he can keep me here and he will... but I can't let that happen...

**{**No, Toothless, I need to go home! I can't stay here!?**}**

I have a village to return to, I know they aren't exactly accepting of me, and I need them more than they need me... but my dad, no matter how strained our relationship is, he's still my dad, a parent... and he's bound to worry, he only changed when mom was taken... I don't think he'll be able to take it if I'm also gone... I'm the only thing he has left of mom and judging by the fact that he kept me alive, he's got at least _some _concern for me... right?

**{**Then what about me? are you just gonna abandon me? just like that!?**}**

**{**What are you talking about? you're no longer bound... you can go anywhere you like, you're free!**}**

Abandon? But he can leave whenever he wants, he has no restraints... Toothless has lived a life without me, it's not exactly accurate that without me here he won't be able to survive... there's nothing I could give a dragon, unbound by human rules, unbound by the ground, unbound by...

**{**I can't fly!?**}**

He looks at me with a helpless expression... I was flabbergasted, what did he mean he 'can't fly'? He's a dragon, he has wings...

**{**It's gone! half of my tail fin is gone! it got ripped off when I was ensnared by that throwing rope with rocks at the end you no-scales use, and I'm too afraid to try my luck at flying with only half a fin! I've seen my kin you call dragons become flightless... there's no hope for them, so the others simply abandon them... leave them to die by themselves!?**}**

He roars at me, despair evident in every action he took... I could feel frustration emanating from his entire being...

**{**You call that free!? there is no way I am dying by myself!**}**

I felt like he's blaming me... although I know he doesn't know about who shot him down... he said so himself... he can't understand Norse, thus my first confession fell on deaf ears...

**{**So you're gonna take me with you?**}**

He looks at me with a bitter expression. Guilt started eating away at me... I did this to him... he has the right to know... it's either stay with him for as long as possible, or tell him... if I tell him, it'll be his decision whether to kill me or let me live. Seeing him frustrated; having no one to blame is much more painful than dying...

**{**Toothless...**}**

I call out to him to capture his attention, his orbs were then directed at me, I felt a prick at my chest, looking at him was too painful so I averted my gaze to the ground... he has the right to know... I took deep breaths and returned my gaze to him, but my eyes landed on his tail... I couldn't look away... half of it was gone...

**{**Listen, I... I know...**} **I took another deep breath, I felt a lump in my throat start to form, I bit my lip and continued...

**{**I-I know who... I know… the person who shot you down...**}**

Silence enveloped the entire cove, not even a cricket dared to create noise... I turn to Toothless... he seemed confused, he's probably torn between being enraged or happy... enraged at the person who shot him down, or happy that he could finally tear apart this someone who took away his flight...

Tears started falling down my cheeks. I didn't know what types though... was it Regret? Was it out of fear? Or knowing that this would be my last moments... I didn't know... but one thing was for sure...

**{**It was me...**}**

A few seconds after I said that and Toothless letting that sink in... I suddenly felt something hit my right side that sent me a few feet away from the spot I was sitting on earlier... the wind was knocked out of my lungs and I gasped, I shut my eyes trying to dull out the pain... I squint to look at Toothless while clutching my side... it hurt, gods it hurt!

I took in another deep breath, but my side was screaming at me... I probably had one of my ribs broken, my breaths came in gasps... I tried to get up, but my muscles told me otherwise... when I was finally able to sit up, although the process came in painful gasps and multiple winces, I looked up and saw Toothless slowly making his way towards me... I clearly noted his vendetta against me, his bloodlust was overwhelming...

I was scared... I tried to increase distance, much like earlier, but only this time... much more desperately, and just like earlier, my back hit the rock... I felt something slam into my chest, threatening to crush it, I wheezed in pain, I could see Toothless readying his paw to strike just right above me...

I won't complain... it's my fault, I caused Toothless life to go downhill... my life is ruined enough already as is, losing the only potential friend I had... dying would be an act of mercy for my pitiful existence... I inhaled, took in a deep breath and closed my eyes. I braced myself for impact...

But nothing came... I felt the weight on my chest lighten, I opened my eyes to figure out what was happening and then...

**_RROOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!_**

It resounded throughout the forest, roaring at my face at point blank range, threatening to make my eardrums burst, sending everything in motion...

**{**LEAVE! Never, ever, show your face to me again!?**}**

Toothless then turned and left for the cave... my heart threatened to pump out of my chest as my breathing became ragged... I'm still alive... why?

I looked at Toothless' retreating back, I then shifted my gaze to my hands, they were shaking uncontrollably, I gripped my arms trying to stop myself from trembling... I felt like if I don't stop I'll shatter...

I grabbed the rock for support with my right hand while my left was grasping my injured side... I pulled myself up and caught sight of Toothless' tail entering the cave... I turned around and started walking...

* * *

The trip back to the village came in a blur, I couldn't even remember how I got to my house, I opened the door, wincing as it put pressure on my side... I climbed up to my room and dropped face first into bed... at that moment I was able to hold it in no longer... tears started pouring out of my eyes, I sobbed and cried myself to sleep...

_I opened my eyes and was met with the sight of a burning village... same dream. It seems like I'm having a repeat... but something's different..._

_"...up..."_

_I heard a voice saying something barely above a whisper... I couldn't quite catch what the voice was saying. The wind carried the words away..._

_"..ccup.."_

_It rang out again... the feminine voice..._

_"...hiccup..."_

_What? I turned and my eyes were met with a pair of bluish green orbs..._

_"Hiccup!"_

_Who? Wait, this woman... I know her..._

_"MOM!"_

_"Hiccup dear..."_

_She says in relief..._

_"Mom... what's going on?"_

_I ask her moving my sights to take in the scene of the burning village... then I felt two gentle hands cupping my cheeks, making me look straight towards my mother..._

_"Sweetheart, I need you to listen to me... Mommy needs to go away for a while..."_

_My eyes widened... go? Go where? No, no, no, no, no, she can't go, no please!_

_"I'll go with you!"_

_"NO! No, no dear, no, you can't... you mustn't... I need you to stay here..."_

_She sternly states, going against her was never the most advisable thing..._

_"But-...!" I tried to protest, but she cut me off..._

_"Listen, please..."_

_She then kisses my forehead; she gazes at me with eyes close to tears..._

_"I want you to know that mommy loves you very dearly and I'll come back for you... so please promise me something..."_

_I look at her forlornly, I didn't want her to leave... but if she comes back, I'm willing to wait, I look into her eyes signaling that I was listening..._

_"Promise me that you'll treasure the lives of those around you... promise me that even if there's a chance that someone can be saved... you'll do it, you'll save them… if you do something wrong, fix it…"_

_"Mom..."_

_I watch as she pulls away from me and walks up to the four-winged dragon... my tears were already streaming down my cheeks... as she pulls away, I tried to hold her, any part of her, her hand, her dress, anything… I don't want her to leave… but she moved too fast and I was only able to grasp air..._

_"I'm ready..."_

_The dragon wasted no time as it snatched her up and started flying away, although she expected it, mom seemed to be surprised by the dragon's sudden grip..._

_"AHH!"_

_The sudden turn caused one of the dragon's spikes to whip around and hit me..._

_"HICCUP!"_

_She shouts as the slowly ascend, I got up, ignoring the cuts and bruises I sustained... I start chasing after them, as far as my tiny limbs could carry me, but I tripped and fell flat on my face..._

_"MOMMY!"_

_I scream after her at the top of my lungs... wailing, as tears stung my eyes, blurring my vision…_

_"VALKA!"_

_I hear a voice behind me, I then felt a large calloused hand lift me up, I buried my face into my father's fur cloak… I cried and cried.._

_"STOICK!"_

_My mother's voice calls back… they were too far away to chase after… my father helplessly drops his axe… he gazed at the gradually shrinking dot that was the dragon carrying mom…_

_"Valka... no..."_

_He says in a whisper, his gaze turning lifeless… losing all hope and he hugged me tighter with both hands… I let out a whimper…_

_"Mommy…"_

My eyes snap open… I took a look around. I was in my room, it was dark, I probably woke up during midnight… I clutch my head. What was that? That dream; it felt so real… a memory? And the promise;

_"Promise me that you'll treasure the lives of those around you... promise me that even if there's a chance that someone can be saved... you'll do it, you'll save them… if you do something wrong, fix it…"_

Fix…

Fix it…

Fix the tail fin…

Return Toothless' flight…

I jump out of bed and headed for my desk, I did something wrong and I regret it… I may not be able to make Toothless' fin grow back… but I can make a replacement… I pull out my charcoal pencil and opened my notebook, I started to sketch…

Let's just hope this works…

* * *

**I'm sorry if it was a bit shorter than my other chaps...**

**Twisted? I know right? was it dark enough? I wanted to try letting out my sadistic side... don't worry, I love anime so It'll be filled with poetic justice!**

**Next chap is Toothless reminiscing about what happened earlier...**

**We went and had a family vacation and I was the only one who didn't get sunburnt... hah! beat that sun! you can't burn me, I'm awesome!**

**You guys are seriously adding up to my vanity...**

**Reviews... please?**

**is this as crappy as horse dung? or as sweet as honey?**

**It seems some of you are starting to get really witty... oh, ha-ha, annoy the author why dun'cha... real mature guys... real mature...**

**...and I'll cliffhanger you back... *Devious grin***

**I may not be a Viking warrior... but I'll fight back! you shall lament the day you crossed the mighty and all-powerful blu-...!**

**(different OC yet to be introduced): Shut up! *Turns to readers* Leave reviews... she can be aggravating when she wants to be... please do it for the sanity of us OCs...**

**You're so rude...**

**(different OC yet to be introduced): in case you haven't noticed... all of your OCs hate you...**

**What!? you guys are so ungrateful!? I even went so far as do back stories for each of you!?**

**(different OC yet to be introduced): You just did that to make us suffer...**

**maaay~be...**

**Reviews are my motivation for writing this story... the more reviews you leave the faster I type... so... yeah, leave reviews...**


	7. Reliving the Past 2nd half

**(Zero1606): If I was Toothless, I would've killed him… but I'm not, and there's also the fact that everyone reading this will get mad… besides, there are things in Toothless' past that would keep him from killing the first wingless-no-scale spawn that spent time with him... albeit a little afraid… but spent time with him never the less… there are plenty of mysteries surrounding my OCs and The HTTYD Characters that I'm fiddling with… all you have to do is read between the lines… ;)**

**(Dark Ghost coc): Thanks bro.**

**(Maxmaps): HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough**clears throat* sorry… *smiles sheepishly***

**(BloodshotJW): Try… ;)**

**(hiccup12323): thanks dude, and for the record, this story is not made of rocks, it's digital… yeah! *grabs guitar and randomly plays out notes that make no sense* how do you tell a left sock from a right sock? :\**

**.**

**Wow, haha, a month?**

**A writer's block is a powerful adversary, I was a bit stuck on how I'd type down Toothless' _nomadic _life, there'll be confusing parts here and there… okay everywhere, but I typed down explanations, not enough to spoil the future chaps though, You can ignore them if you so choose… there was also my new job, but don't worry, it was just for quick cash… believe me guys, I really wanted to post this sooner… uuhhh, not one of my proudest moments… maybe It's about time I start seeking help...**

**I am scarred… I am scarred by the fanfiction that goes by the title "Horrendous"! I should've stopped reading… but it was too funny!?**

* * *

*Chapter 4*

_"Reliving the Past 2nd half"_

I watch as the figure of the wingless-no-scale spawn that introduced himself as Hiccup, absently climbed up the narrow path in between the steepness of the large wall of boulders… I probably won't be able to get up the same way, I may be smaller than other winged-scaled-kin in size, –or rather, _Dragons_, as the wingless-no-scales call us– but I still tower over their kind… I watch the hatchling scale the levee's edges clumsily, missing a step almost making him fall; I nearly jumped out to catch him, the muscles of my hind legs tensing as I readied myself for a sprint, even though he was able to regain his footing, avoiding what seemed to be fatal injuries, I still curse his clumsiness… almost forgetting my grudge…

Although I say grudge, I actually feel no remorse at what he did when he admitted that he was the one to shoot me down… I felt so conflicted, I was enraged with the entity that was my aggressor… my blood boiled. It was at the peak of exploding! I was ready to tear apart the lump of flesh that took away my flight… but when the hatchling confessed in drops I suddenly calmed down… what is with me? The immediate calming of my animosity suddenly brought a new type of emotion…

Getting soft because of leaks?

I close my eyes, recalling the moments that led me up to this point… what went wrong? Oh, nothing was wrong… except, I don't know… maybe… everything!?

The story I told the wingless was as you may have noticed, had more to it than that… the scaled-kin from the story flew away, but not before doing something despicable but did not regret and got banished…

The one in the story… was me…

Hatched physically different from my clutch-mates, I, instead of a normal vain-bipedalled-spike-shooter with bluish scales and detachable spikes; I was smaller, pitch black, a quadruped, and spike less… I was never accepted… I was a mistake…

Every day I was slighted, humiliated, by my own kin no less… then one day I could take it no longer, so I slaughtered them in their sleep… my brothers, my sisters, I felt nothing short of culpability, indiscretion… I had no qualms in murder as I ran my claws through their throats, sinking my teeth into their hide, tasting the bitter-sweet taste of their blood… although it gave me an unpleasant feeling when my kin's fluids flowed through my mouth, dancing on top of my tongue… I was satisfied to know that the ones that have wronged me were no more…

But then some of the members from the nest tattled on to the alpha…

I was left unawares as I was called to the main chambers where all important dragons resided… I stood at the ledge and peeked down on the humongous indention where the water from waterfalls cascaded down and into, a niche of sorts… the grotto was large and majestic, a vast alcove within the nest… the ceiling was as high as multiple wing-flaps, and as wide as ten razor-tree-cutters (Timberjacks) combined, supported by glistening pillars and illuminated by the light reflected by the water below…

My sight-seeing was cut short as the surface of the water began to quiver and break, bubbling as a figure ascends revealing a gigantic dragon; it had scales of white with a slight blue around the edges, its spikes alone were lengthier than two sets of my wings put together, it sent massive ripples or rather, small waves towards the walls of the enclosure… splashing, creating sea foam, disappearing as fast as they came…

It aimed both icy blue eyes at me, boring holes through my soul… It blew a chilling breath at me and spoke slowly but deliberately…

**_[[Young one, is it true that you have persecuted your own blood-kin?]]_**(A/n: Loud and imposing… hehehe…)

The Alpha asks in his gentle booming voice that shook the scales of my still fledgling self… it was gentle, no hint of anger… he actually seemed more curious than perturbed…

**{**I slaughtered them… no need for pacification…**}**

I answered back heightening my senses and raising my head, I knew what was gonna come next, banishment, and he's trying to make it easier for me…

He's a leader… he doesn't need to consider my feelings… after all, whether I become hostile and start lashing out on him, I don't think my soon to be adolescent self could inflict much damage…

**{**Watch your language hatchling! You are speaking to the ruler of the nest!**}**

And then there are the Dragons of old age who love sucking up to their superiors in some kind of fake respect… I swear if humans didn't exist, they'd have no reason to even try to back-scratch the Alpha… they're only using humans as an excuse to gain more power…

This old sniveling toad is a fine example of such power parasites… It was a male spiteful-flame-licker (Nightmare). It had red faded scales –probably due to old age– with a yellow underbelly and a slight green at the end of his spikes on his back… he glared at me with a disparaging look on his face, towering over me like a Adult would a Hatchling –which, technically I was– he was trying to look intimidating, I can't wait to see his expression when he finds out that it doesn't work on me… I have killed four dragons at the same time, one of them an adult, easily overpowering my adversaries… one little flame-licker is nothing compared to four spike-shooters…

**{**You mean, _a _nest, don't tell me you've been cooped up here for far too long and have forgotten that the world does not only consist of this cage, old timer.**}**

No good claw-scrapers love to think that they're on top of this god-forsaken world tend to act like they speak on behalf of the being they serve under all the time… they should probably expect an uprising in the future… and as expected, the smug look on the old back-scratcher's face contorted into a snarl of indignation… I sneered at him in disgust and this made him angrier…

**{**Why you insolent-…!**}**

I was expecting a string of colorfully lined obscenities; sadly he was cut off by the alpha, glancing with a powerful glare… come to think of it, the insolent one was he, cutting in on the conversation between a discussing pair… such a bigot, that one…

**_[[Why?]]_**

Bigot? What did he mean why? I was startled, wondering if mind-reading was one of the alpha's bounteous amounts of abilities… of course, if you count ice spitting, impaling and mountain-crushing as bounteous… It doesn't sound all that threatening, but I assure you, a simple glare would be enough to make you faint if hostile…

**{**Pardon?**}**

I asked for a repeat of the question, and quite possibly, a translation… I have had enough of the crypticism, thank you very much…

**_[[Why did you choose bloodshed?]]_**

I sigh, again with the pacification of words… not that I blame him though, if he used foul language, his followers would think him to be a tyrant and would be forced to live in fear… he's not that type of ruler…

**{**They deserved it, they wronged me…**}**

For 63 moons (Months), they have constantly been a thorn at my side, adding to my misery… causing me to question my existence… and the so called leader just ignored it, thinking the mental strain is not too much a problem to have the need to be dealt with… most think mental health needs less attention that physical health…

**_[[That doesn't justify your actions]]_**

Seriously? Justify?

**{**I have no need to justify anything… they brought it upon themselves, why should you care with what I do to my life?**}**

I asked, belligerently, raising my head to glare at the mass of scales… he didn't care back when I was wronged, why does he care _now _when _I _have wronged? The Alpha answered with his own glare that bore holes into me, no different from earlier… but I didn't flinch, I shouldn't… I had the right to get back at my tormentors…

**_[[And your actions caused you no guilt?]]_**

I opened my mouth to answer with another witty comeback, but nothing came out…

I was taken aback, they may have tormented me in the past, but it's not normal, is it? You'd expect someone who just experienced murder to be rattled, especially when the murdered is among his own kin or better yet, his own family, his mother that reared him, his siblings that grew up with him… Anyone would understand if the deceased were a stranger, but even then, you'd still feel disturbed, if not sick… but right now, I was feeling none of that, I just felt oddly… calm… if not, liberated…

**{**No…**}**

I answered; and whether or not the Alpha noticed the bewilderment in my voice, he didn't show… instead he nodded as an acknowledgement of my answer and spoke with authority, his calmness never wavering…

**_[[Young one… your malfeasance has deemed you unworthy of my protection, as you are a danger to the nest…]]_**

He lifted his colossal paw and tapped my forehead; a searing pain pulsed through my head travelling throughout my entire being, violating every nook of my flesh, stabbing my sinews, it felt like they were being ripped apart…

I let out an anguished howl when the pain became unbearable… after a while the pain became a prickling sensation harbored by my eyes… what did he do?

**_[[You shall bear that mark till the end of your days, you are now nameless… unless you find it in your heart to accept a blood-brother; a half-soul-keeper… until then, you are banished from my nest… any nest that would inspire comfort for its tenants…]]_**

I reared my head back in surprise… banished? Not only from here?

**_[[Leave.]]_**

And with that one last word, he plunged into the watery depths disturbing the leveled and calm surface of water once more, making waves of their own sizes… I scowled at the descending figure, after turning around and lifted off to the nearest opening and barreled out into the open… I spread my wings and relished the feel of the breeze brushing my scales…

I was free…

I was unbound by the rules of a nest… hunting for as long as I want, keeping the game all to myself… I picked up speed and tore through the wind, skimming the ocean's surface, leaving a bubbly trail on my wake…

It took a while for me to realize the severity of the punishment he gave me… I didn't regret killing my mother and siblings… but I do regret not being stealthier about it… being a nomad at the age of 1,904 sun cycles and 63 moons, or in other words… five winters… after living the luxury of a high class scaled-kin could instill a great culture shock to one as young as myself…

(A/n: And yet, he speaks like an old man)

For a while I was living a free and easygoing life, until the land I was hunting on became scarce of certain creatures that served as food… I admit, I was, a bit careless with the amount of food I hunted. I got carried away with that fact that hunting was so easy for me… I left carcasses of dead animals at my wake, some half-eaten… and there came a time that I could no longer even hear the singing of birds so I had to move out.

It wasn't long till I stumbled upon another rich hunting ground… but apparently the land was marked and I was driven out by packs of territorial convivial-tiny-scavengers… What? There were millions of them!?

(A/n: he means Tiny Terrors, and it was actually just one pack, but he was five, so… you get the point.)

For days I flew in search for land, only to come across territories that were either occupied or complete wastelands… so I was never in one place for very long, it is one would call, nomadic, I guess… constantly hunting, constantly flying… it wasn't all that bad, and there were plenty of fish in the sea, observing the Wingless became a pastime for me… and by Wingless, I meant the more intelligent kind, the ones with no fangs or claws…

I stumbled upon a roost inland, only this particular dwelling did not harbor winged-feathers (A/n: birds) or scaled-kin (A/n: dragons, didn't wanna confuse you *wink*)… it harbored the Wingless…

They were weird in every possible way… but the way they act is actually uncanny to how dragons go about their lives, except for the flying, of course! Well there are other things they do that were different, like; making fake caves out of trees, –wouldn't it get easily destroyed? –wearing fake fur, –they wear like, two layers of it, some three –they also eat weeds, I don't know why they do it, but they eat a lot of different types of weeds –it's understandable for dragons to eat a few weeds, but they, the amount is unbelievable! Other than that, they're all pretty much the same as us…

They get angered, they grieve, they get elated, they bleed, they stay inside for winters, and come out during summers, they work to gather food, and keep their young as protected as their physique allowed, and most of all; they serve a leader… I can't even believe my kin kept slaying such fascinating creatures… they say these particular bipeds are a danger to us and everything else, though I agree, they indeed destroy a lot of things… but as they destroy, they also create, and the things they create are just as riveting as them, if not more…

Three and a half summers of observation led me to be able to interpret some of the Wingless' means of communication, when they do something wrong; they make some sort of hissing noise... maybe it's some form of consolation through verbal communication? (A/n: what? I'll explain the advanced mindset in future chapters, don't worry.) But as much as I love my hobbies, it had to be put on hold for a little while as even more pressing matters shoved its way into my somewhat carefree life…

It started off normal, like any other day, I had reached my 9th winter… I flew off in search of land for temporary stay until… a voice echoed throughout the space, ringing in my head, it drove my senses to go numb and non-existent…

**_Come…_**

A voice that sounded so caring… so distressed that made you want to zip past obstacles just to reach her… yes, _her_…

* * *

**(A/n:** I turned the mind-control into a mating call, something as big as that has to have had a mating call to attract mates, right? And if they do have one, as big as the monster was, it's bound to affect small things, with scent, appearance, _sound…_ I made it similar to how mermaids use their voice… no offense to mermaids though…

Of course, assuming that it was the female version of the Alpha… maybe Beta would be a good name. "Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus" is just too mouthy, also, no offense to Cressida Cowell, while we call the bigger species just "Alpha", I mean, we're not even sure if that thing was a sea dragon, it came out of a friggin' volcano for Thor's sake, are you guys sure it could swim? Hiccup wasn't even sure if it could FLY, but then again… comparing it to the Alpha who actually came out of water and still has wings, I'll give it the benefit of doubt…

Be that as it may, for further lack of any detail regarding the thing it will still have the nickname of "Red Death", even though all it did was attract other dragons, and make them give her food, nothing specific, just-… I'm rambling again… aren't I? … I'm really starting to get affected by spiderman… He keeps talking to himself… *sigh* back to the story… or, in this case; Toothless…**)**

* * *

I may not be an adult yet, but I'm mature enough to crave for the opposite sex… her voice just sounded so, melodious, so craving, so anguished… it felt like if I don't go, I would regret it…

But knowing me, I've been living in the shadows for over three winters, and if there was one thing I learned, the world is crafty and cruel… makes you wanna kill someone… oh, wait a minute, I already did… and as my rebellious nature suggested, I forced my whole body that felt like it was being pulled, to a halt, the closer I came to the voice the stronger the pull… I put all my efforts to resisting…

**_Follow thy voice…_**

But I can't… I mustn't, all the signs are there, I can't afford to go any closer, but so far the only distance I managed to obtain was half a wing-beat… I twisted my body to face the opposite direction, shaking my head, trying to block out the cry, the plea… block it out, block it out! Don't listen, fight it, resist!

**_I need thou…_**

At that last statement… my defensive walls crumbled and I found myself forced into a 180 in mid-air just to reach the calling voice…

After a few minutes of flying, large towering stacks of boulders came into view, I even almost crashed into one due to the thick fog and my waning consciousness… I shook my head and took a moment to gather my bearings… I prod my wings into a casual glide across the stacks and maneuvered at angles, avoiding obstacles…

Once through, an island bearing a large mountain began to unfold before me… I shifted my gaze to the ground… barren, no weeds, no greens, no nothing, the gravel was loose and dry, bones covered the shores, it looked as much a graveyard as any bizarre imagery you'll come up with… no flames though… suddenly a cry resounded behind me, I looked back and saw dozens of winged-kin a flock, flying towards the same direction as me… they had something in their claws, some within their jaws, but either way, they each carried a catch… I turned my head to face an adolescent flame-licker and crooned to get his attention…

He had red scales with a few black stripes here and there… he was carrying a horned hairy thing the wingless-no-scales call 'Yaks', observing no-scales comes with a few perks…

**{**Hey! kin-flame, what's the occasion?**}**

The flame-licker simply shifted his eyes this way and let out a low growl before flying upwards... Rude!… well, considering my tone was also a bit disrespectful, I couldn't say I didn't deserve it, but still… Rude!

I looked back ahead and was suddenly engulfed in darkness… we seem to have entered a cave, or rather, the opening of the mountain… just when it felt like we were flying forever, a dim light sent a glow of red within the chambers walls clarifying a few things…

For example; a huge foggy den above a cavity that sheltered an insanely ugly creature that seemed every bit as sinister as the atmosphere shrouding the place… my instincts were going crazy, buy my body won't obey…

**_Hmm… what have we here?_**

I suddenly found myself under the scrutiny of the creature that embodied fear… my chest suddenly felt constricted as the pressure of the gaze increased… I never felt this way before, not towards the wingless, other dragons, or even the King! For the first time in my life; I felt fear…

**_A new addition…_**

She said in amusement letting out a chuckle that shook my insides, making them squirm in disgust…

**_Thou shall serve thee well…_**

She says as a smile that haunted my dreams for a long time contorted her grotesque features…

* * *

Six years after

* * *

It has been six winters since that fateful day… six winters since the day I was reduced to a mere slave to undergo hardships just to please that spiteful creature of a queen… but I gotta say… the way she used her mating call… clever…

Even I got caught in it and she was able to keep me for six winters… there was one thing she didn't count on however… my defiant nature… fir six winters she used me, and for six winters, she also feared me… my prowess, my speed, my agility, but that also makes me all the more valuable… I was granted specific privileges among the nest, a certain amount of leeway…

I asked dragons to gather my share of tribute so that I didn't have to face that butt-ugly behemoth and gaze down it's throat as she devours the catch that was supposed to be my consumption, in exchange I withered down the no-scales defenses damaging their equipment sending them running for their maker… terrorizing no-scales was fun, and I enjoyed every minute of it… but I also got tired of it… tonight, I plan to leave that misbegotten sorry excuse for a home and escape… I'm pretty sure she won't realize it before I'm many moons away from her…

After shooting my last shot, it was my chance, I flew towards the opposite direction of the nest, I'm free, once again, I'm-…

**_SWOOSH!_**

**{**Wha? No!**}**

**_SMACK!_**

I suddenly found myself falling as I was ensnared by something the no-scales call rope, it kept my wings clipped to my side, sending me into an unstable dive towards the ground. I twisted and turned, but it was no use… I was gonna crash… the ground was coming up fast. Is this it? Just when I was finally free… no! This will not be my end! I bent my body and turned my back to the approaching ground…

I had to protect my midriff; it was every scaled-kin's weakness… (A/n: could this be? Foreshadowing? Ya thought I dropped the mid A/n's? nada!:P)

I felt the contact of solid ground battering my back, sending debris scraping my tail, the crash was in no way soft, and it was in no way safe, almost immediately, my vision turned black, blacker than my scales…

Darkness…

I felt a pounding in my head as muffled noises reach my ears, I suddenly felt something cold and wet on my shoulder, I forcefully jerked it away it was then followed by a yelp and breathing… I opened my eyes, wondering why I haven't died yet…

This really isn't how I'd like to spend my first moments of freedom… tied like some sort of offering in front of a creature that was of lesser mass and had even lesser weapons at its disposal… it was muttering something, a wingless, huh? I've never seen one this close before… it swallowed audibly and with shaky hands, it raised something, it glittered under the sun's light, and it smelled metallic, sharp, and… dangerous…

I knew what it was, the thing it was holding was a fake-claw the Wingless use to slay my kin… it uttered something in a louder volume… out of the fire and into the monster's jaws… this is the end it seems, I gaze at the forest-green orbs the wingless possessed, it had multiple emotions running wild within its confines; curiosity, confusion… and fear… I don't know, there's probably something wrong with me… feeling a connection towards the creature that's about to end me… what a joke… just kill me now…

I dropped my head to the ground, readying myself for the imminent stabbing pain, the plunging of a fake-claw into my body, piercing my hide… but after a long pause… nothing happened… I heard a sound of distress and found the wingless sprawled onto the ground, it gazed back at me and I saw it clearly… guilt… it made a windy sound that ended with a slight click along with a few other noises, but it was the only thing I recognized… I growled, I also knew that it was a term humans used to express contempt…

(A/n: this is the part where Hiccup mentioned "They probably hate you too." And so on…)

Then in a blink of an eye, the guilt in the Wingless' eyes intensified… it then made a hissing sound that the wingless use to express their compassion… I stopped my growls… what is it apologizing for? For expressing contempt? For its attempts to end me? (A/n: You have no idea…) I looked unto it curiously as it proceeded to blabber noises that made absolutely, no sense… I scanned its appearance, I took a look at it, _really _look at it… what the!? It seemed to just be a simple hatchling, barely even considered an adult! What is it doing out here? By itself!? It uttered something to me… I whined, if only I can understand what those sounds mean! It sure as heck would be a lot easier…

It let out a few more noises before I felt my bindings getting loose, one by one they snapped at the grating sound that I could only deduce is made by the hatchling…

Once I was free, I pinned down the second most dangerous thing, after me, and it seems that, that second most dangerous thing also happened to be the hatchling, the Wingless-no-scales spawn… I expressed my interest and it did something that really surprised me…

**{**You can talk!?**}**

At that moment, I just knew that things would get rather interesting…

* * *

I was right, it did get interesting, although, I could do without the annoying chatter… he's actually seeking for as much acceptance as I was, he even took it upon himself to name me, and as flattering as that sounds, and also as insulting as the name sounds, I am to remain nameless until I find something… but I won't tell him that, I don't wanna spoil his fun so I let him be… while talking… I did something I regretted, a lot… I looked at my stinging tailfin…

I never thought of it possible before, I froze at the sight… it was gone… half of it was gone… my tailfin plays a major part in my flight and without it… how am I gonna leave? I'll be stuck here forever… the hatchling uttered something to get my attention, and did something he referred to as a smile… well I guess it's a small price to pay for freedom and a little bit of acceptance…

We stumbled upon a cove, I saved the hatchlings life, I did something stupid, tried to fix it, one thing led to another, and here we are; me, trapped inside a cove, comforting the little hatchling… I kinda snapped at him a little while ago and made him fear me when clearly didn't want that to happen… I told him a fragment of my life and he called it terrible since I didn't finish, it then became a storytelling contest…

We each told stories, it even came to a point where we exposed our innermost subconscious mainly; our dreams in slumber… but we weren't at a point where we fully trust each other yet… but that doesn't mean we couldn't tease…

We teased a little more, until the hatchling decided to 'go home'… what? he can't leave me here! I tried to tell him not to, but he kept on insisting… I told him I won't let him, and he said something quite surprising… he told me he knew who it was that took away my flight, not that I was that much interested anymore now that he was here, I mean, I thought I wasn't, but my emotions decided to say otherwise… rage, pure unadultered rage, it consumed my vision… I waited for the hatchling to continue, then he did something to dampen my enmity… droplets began to roll down his eyes and said…

**{**It was me…**}**

I froze as my mind went blank...

What is this? _He _wronged _Me_, Why am _I _the one feeling guilty, why now!? I was enraged, not at him, but at myself… have I finally become incapable of killing? in the heat of the moment I swung my tail at him sending him a few wing-beats away from his initial position, It felt right, he deserved it… he did this to me! Now I'll die without meeting my half-soul-keeper!? But why did it feel so wrong at the same time!? I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, I hate this! I slammed his back onto the mossy rock with my right paw, I raised my left claw-rigged limb, readying it to swipe at my wrongdoer…

But when I was just about to bring it down… I had a clear view of what I was about to do…

It's my nest all over again…

I hesitated and retracted my arm, but just because I don't hate him didn't mean I was not mad… when he opened his eyes… I had this sudden impulse to smack him… did he think it was alright? Just because I didn't swipe at him, does he think there were no repercussions? I inhaled deeply and then…

**_RROOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!_**

Let out the loudest roar I could muster…

**{**LEAVE! Never, ever, show your face to me again!?**}**

I gaze out the cave I was currently occupying… the darkening horizon surrounded by sky-mist, constantly changing… I have been flightless for merely half a sun cycle and I'm already feeling this way… no, it's actually worse, since I am now alone. I sighed… I used to be respected, feared, now look at me; A Dirt-Bound… oh, how the Mighty have fallen…

Then it hit me… the reason wasn't because I was getting soft, it was because I felt like I deserved it…

I let out a sigh as I crossed my paws and place my head on top of them as I felt my eyelids become heavy and shut completely, my consciousness waning and I slowly drifted off to sleep…

* * *

**Before anyone asks… no, Toothless is not adopted… ;) he's a delinquent! He comes from a highly distinguished family of Nadders/vain-bipedalled-spike-shooter or spike-shooter for short, therefore the inflated ego and double amount of vanity, he knows numbers… but that's a surprise for further chaps… his eyes were a pretty blue(signs of a potential leader), but it ended up turning green due to the Alpha's influence… just post further questions in reviews…**

**I took the 'babies who listen to no one' phrase to deliberation… Toothless was still in his hatchling stage when it happened so… wow, he slaughtered his family when he was five! Shhh! Don't tell Hiccup… and if he truly challenged that 'claw-scraping' nightmare, he would've lost… killing three hatchlings, and a worn-out mother in their sleep is nothing compared to an experienced fighter…**

**Now I present to you a short scene...**

* * *

**_BAM!_**

"Ow…"

I groaned lifting my head from my desk, as I rubbed my forehead… well, at least we know now that banging your head on the table due to mental block is not a good idea… okay, rephrase, banging your head anywhere for anything is never a good idea… it's just as stupid as it sounds… I narrowed my eyes and stared at my half-finished sketch with scrutiny…

"This will never work…"

I said as I crumpled the piece of parchment and threw it overhead, not caring where it landed… I have to vent on something somehow, right? This is seriously starting to stress me out… I know what to do, I know how to do it… but at the same time, I don't, it's like my mind is toying with me… it's there, I know it's there, the mechanics, the theory, but just when I am about to put my thoughts on paper, they just fly away and my mind goes blank!

I sat there glaring at the paper, repeating the phrase "I hate you." Over and over again in a whisper… what am I gonna do? How do I fix something when I can't figure out the means? Is there even a chance that Toothless will forgive me if I give back his flight?

I start sketching again giving up on the prosthetic for a little while, to give me a bit of time to do something about the stress, I did a sketch of Toothless by memory… I drew the head, the paws, his back, his wings, his… tail… I hurriedly pushed aside the drawing, revealing a blank page and started scratching at the surface with my pencil… only this time I feel like I'm on the right track, but halfway through… ugh! It's gone, again!

"Uuuuugggghhhhh!"

I groaned out as loud as I can… as I threw every single limb I had in existence into the air, flailing… what should I do now? I leaned over my table with my elbow, head propped up by my arm… I took a moment to look around my room, it was, in a word; Messy… crumpled paper was everywhere, I sighed and got up, eventually tripping over my two feet, making me kiss the floor in the process…

I cursed about Loki and his absolute fondness of me, whether he liked me, or hated me just like the rest of the gods, and then started sarcastically saying stuff to no one in particular… you know, the usual…

Okay, I've decided… nothing says Inspiration like a walk around Berk, I've been cooped up in here for the whole morning, and it's already noon… I stood up, careful of the stairs while walking down from my room… I walked towards the door and grasped the wooden handle, took a deep breath in, swung the door open with a loud creak…

**_SPLAT!_**

"Ack!"

"Oh! Haha look guys, Its Useless!"

I wiped the mud off my face with a scowl, I could hear Snotlout and the Twins laughing at my plight, full of mirth…

Yup, it's very inspiring…

* * *

**Fudge! I forgot about Astrid!? Oh gosh, guys, I am so sorry! I'm actually just winging this story… Uh, no pun intended… &amp; I have no idea what I'm doing… most of the time.** **Then again, it keeps the story flexible and open for any new ideas I come up with… Next chapter, you'll see how the village interacts w/ Hiccup _w/o _the raids…**

**Oh, and before I forget, who among you knows Norse? I wanna try inserting a different language here…**

**Does it feel rushed? Oh c'mon guys, give me some credit here, I crammed a whole life's story into one chapter! Hmm… if I added a bit more details, it would definitely pass as an epic…**

**Leave reviews, please…**


End file.
